


劝导

by narraci



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Jane Austen Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>三年前，莱姆斯·卢平被劝服结束他与西弗勒斯·斯内普的关系。现在斯内普回来了，巫师世界的大英雄，莱姆斯仍旧爱着他，但西弗勒斯似乎已经揭过了这页。莱姆斯能够重拾旧爱吗？</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Persuasion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066743) by [dkwilliams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/dkwilliams). 



> 四年前翻的，没有beta，贴过海外，但现在海外关闭了。
> 
> 翻译dkwilliams仿写简·奥斯丁的《劝导》，link里可以见原文，整篇结构，人物关系，情节走向都会参考《劝导》，包括人物设定，混杂HP原著设定和简·奥斯丁原著设定。
> 
> 谢谢作者给我授权！！

最古老高贵的布莱克家族在任何人记得之前就已经住在格里莫广场12号了。这是栋阴郁、陈旧、腐朽的房子，五年前还装了一屋子的地精和博格特，更不要提各种黑魔法物品。这些都消失了，包括前廊里用来装饰的家养小精灵的头颅，不过笼罩这所房子的阴影依旧如影随形。

作为布莱克家族最后的成员，小天狼星·布莱克讨厌这座房子，尽管他的家族尽了最大的努力将他逐出家门，但这是他的家，属于他，所以他就住下来了。这个决定并未妨碍他不停地抱怨。晚饭的时候，其他三个人都无视了他们之前听过无数次的抱怨，而第四个人，他们的客人不由恼怒地叹了口气。

“要是你那么不喜欢这座房子，你该考虑离开。”

阿不思·邓布利多的话回响在厨房里，其他四个人都震惊地瞪着他。和往常一样，小天狼星·布莱克最先回过神来。

“离开格里莫广场？”他重复道，“你疯了吗？我干嘛要这么做？”

邓布利多并未由于对他神志的诽谤而感到不愉快，也可能的是他已经习惯这种控诉了，“你还有任何必要留在这里吗，亲爱的孩子？战争已经结束了，你现在自由了。”

“但这是我的家呀！”

“你从来没喜欢过这个地方，也没做过任何努力，除了清除那些黑魔法物品。干嘛没必要地折磨你自己，还有哈利，”他意味深长地从镜片上方望着小天狼星，“除非你愿意做些真正的改善让这里更适宜居住。”

小天狼星扫了他的教子一眼，叹了口气，任谁都知道他宠爱哈利，为了让他开心什么都肯做，“哪种改善？”

邓布利多拿出一卷羊皮纸，“我被委任来拟定一些计划和图表，当然我已经咨询过莱姆斯……”

“莱姆斯？”哈利脱口而出，看向那个安静地坐在桌子另一头的男人，“你为什么要问他？”

“鉴于莱姆斯才是照顾这所房子的人，他比你和小天狼星更清楚什么需要替换什么需要维修，”邓布利多被哈利吃惊的表情逗乐了，“你以为是谁在做这些工作呢，家养小精灵？”

哈利耸了耸肩。众所周知在克利切背叛后，小天狼星就拒绝再拥有另一个家养小精灵了，不过哈利显然没有想过家养小精灵的工作还是要人做的，更没想过这人会是莱姆斯。

莱姆斯自嘲地想这一点也不意外。莫丽·韦斯莱回她自己的家去后，总得有人担起维持格里莫广场日常生活的责任，当然不可能是小天狼星，所以莱姆斯就接手了。五年来，他一直将格里莫广场当作他的家，即使是战争期间凤凰社将这里征用作为总部后也一样。当小天狼星初次回到这座家族遗留的古老宅第以便凤凰社使用时，他恳求莱姆斯搬来和他一起住，来陪伴他。并不是像某些人猜测的那样因为他们是情人——他们从不也永不会是爱人——只是因为莱姆斯是他最亲爱最长久的朋友。

莱姆斯很高兴地接受了邀请。他们相处非常愉快，小天狼星能使莱姆斯从偶尔的沮丧中振作起来，而莱姆斯善于使小天狼星摆脱麻烦，各方面都是。他们都小心避免提及四年前在魔法部发生的意外，小天狼星幸运至极才没代替他的堂姐贝拉特里克斯跌下帷幔，此后小天狼星不再喜怒无常和无节制的酗酒，对莱姆斯来说已经足够了，他从没指望过小天狼星可以安定下来并学会对自己负责。

之后的一年是莱姆斯一生中最幸福的时光。他照料着格里莫广场，同时偶尔也为凤凰社执行一些任务，总是非常忙碌。一场全新的未曾预料的浪漫也降临到了他的生活之中，这么些年来的头一次，他对他的生活真正感到心满意足。

然而就像他命中注定，他的天堂倒塌了。和伏地魔的战争进入白热化，双方都不停发生死亡与背叛。他的罗曼史突兀地结束了，将他的心撕成了碎片。

他的家成了监狱，他短暂的快乐烟消云散，他深刻理解小天狼星被困在这里的那可怕一年中的感受，要是他还有任何其他的地方能去，莱姆斯会立刻开开心心地搬走的。可是反狼人法案颁布了，不但摧毁了莱姆斯找份体面工作的妄想，连离开这所房子都变成危险的行为。所以他不得不困在这里，以他一贯的耐力忍受着一切……

即使现在，战争结束了都一年了，狼人还是几乎不可能找到一份工作。除此之外，莱姆斯也没法负担起自己的住所，小天狼星是绝不会让他在无处可去的情况下允许他离开的。所以莱姆斯就尽可能地把自己融入到背景之中，低调地照料着房子和其他人。莱姆斯并不讶异哈利甚至都没有注意到这一点。

小天狼星拿过邓布利多的羊皮纸，扫视了一下，脸沉了下来，“重新糊纸，粉刷，布置家具，每个房间都要添置新的窗帘……这活儿太多了！”

“我很乐意接手。”莱姆斯道。

“我也能帮忙，”纳威·隆巴顿殷切地补充，“我很擅长干活儿。”

哈利亲热地冲自己的朋友与同学微笑着，“可不是吗，我真不知道没有你的帮忙我们该怎么办。”

莱姆斯克制住了翻白眼的冲动。纳威的帮忙主要包括为哈利打杂和崇拜地倾听小天狼星的各种故事。纳威在食死徒的袭击中失去了他的祖母和家，他的祖母从来不信任银行所以把家族多年积累的加隆都藏在床底所以纳威也失去了大部分财产。哈利为纳威感到难过，于是说服了小天狼星让纳威成为了他们家庭的一份子。哈利太过于想念他两个最好的朋友的陪伴了，罗恩和赫敏结婚了并定居在陋居附近，而纳威又迫切地希望能够取代他们在哈利身边的位置。只有莱姆斯注意到了他正在逐渐将莱姆斯排挤到“家人”这个圈子之外。

“而且这会花很多钱，”小天狼星道，依旧沉着脸，“我不是在乎用多少钱，我只是想给哈利多留点财产。”

哈利微笑着对他的教父道，“没事，小天狼星，我的父母留给我的已经够多了。再说，你可能会结婚生自己的小孩的。”

“不管怎样，在这座房子上花钱太浪费了。”小天狼星抱怨道。

“那就卖了房子搬到其他地方去吧。”邓布利多道。

“但格里莫广场一直住的是布莱克家。”

“那就找个你的什么表亲嘛。”

小天狼星点了点头，沉思道，“我堂姐安多米达可能会感兴趣，她想住得离镇子近一点，但我要去哪里呢？”

“任何地方，所有地方，但得是一个全新的地方，旅行去吧。”

小天狼星眼睛亮起来，“我能带哈利和莱姆斯去看看那些我待过的地方，法国、意大利，还有南美群岛，有个岛上的姑娘露着她们的胸跑来跑去……”莱姆斯清了清喉咙，头转向两个年轻巫师的方向，小天狼星笑起来，“月亮脸，我肯定哈利不会被‘胸’吓到的。”

莱姆斯也笑起来，“那就饶了我的耳朵吧，再说从你跟我说过的来看，你也花了同样多的时间去追逐当地男孩。”

小天狼星耸了耸肩，“男孩女孩我都喜欢。”

“旅行听起来棒极了，小天狼星，”哈利热切地道，“我打赌你哪里都去过，对吗？”

“差不多吧。”小天狼星挺胸道。

“但我们不可能一直旅行下去，”莱姆斯指出，“我们总得找个地方住。”

小天狼星不在乎地挥挥手，“我们回来的时候可以买栋房子，租也行，到时再决定好了。你想先去哪里，哈利？”

“巴黎，”哈利热情地道，“我听过太多传闻了，”他转向纳威道，“你会喜欢那些小咖啡馆的，纳威，它们到处都是，我们能坐在那里观赏整个巴黎。”

“还有意大利，”小天狼星对莱姆斯道，“在露天广场的小摊间穿梭、讨价还价可是美妙的体验。”

“喔，可是莱姆斯去不了，”纳威睁大眼睛看着小天狼星，“罗恩今天来了封信不是吗，哈利？罗恩说到了他自己，他受伤的腿，他的双胞胎，还有赫敏的工作，他实在扛不住了，他想问能不能让莱姆斯去帮个几星期的忙，”他对莱姆斯露出甜蜜的微笑，“而且卢平教授要是长期不在家的话，获取缚狼剂方面可能会有些麻烦。”

哈利担忧起来，“他是对的，莱姆斯，我们最好别冒这个险。”

莱姆斯敏锐地看了纳威一眼，“我同意，况且我认为罗恩和赫敏更需要我的帮助。”

小天狼星起初不太高兴，不过很快就想通了，“好吧，我们离开的期间你还能为我们物色新的房子，我最信任你的看法了。”

之后他们就转移到了客厅，莱姆斯安静地沏了茶，递给每个人。

“那就定下来了？”邓布利多问，“你会卖掉这个地方？”

小天狼星耸耸肩，“我明天就捎猫头鹰去问问安多米达，要是她同意，那就卖给她，”他搓了搓手，“我觉得我们现在可以来计划一下旅行的事情了，先去巴黎怎么样，哈利？”

哈利兴高采烈，“太棒了，小天狼星。”

“老实说吧，我巴不得离开英格兰一阵，”小天狼星捡起一张预言家日报嫌弃地扔到一边，“不管你走到哪里还是想读些什么都逃不开要听关于那个混蛋的赞歌，要是我再听到人说一遍‘斯内普’这个词，我发誓我就尖叫着冲到大街上去。”

邓布利多皱起眉头，“这都是西弗勒斯挣来的，小天狼星，而且去年哈利是大家关注焦点的时候你可没抱怨什么。”

小天狼星怒气冲冲地道，“那是因为那是哈利挣来的……通过公平决斗，”他顿了顿，“好吧，我不会把神秘人的所作所为称作‘公平’，不过至少都是公开的，授予斯内普梅林一级勋章就有点离谱了。”

“西弗勒斯冒了生命危险。”邓布利多指出。

“哈利没有吗？”小天狼星忿忿不平地道。

“你不该如此被忽视，小天狼星，”纳威崇敬地看着小天狼星，“你也很勇敢，比斯内普勇敢多了，他只是在阴暗的角落里偷偷摸摸。”

莱姆斯看到邓布利多若有所思地打量着纳威，他很快道，“你忘了，西弗勒斯可不是一个人‘偷偷摸摸’，比尔和唐克斯都和他在一起，而且抓获那些最危险的食死徒潜逃分子可不是什么‘偷偷摸摸’的事。”

“你说得好像你都看到了似的，我怎么不记得你有和他一起去。”小天狼星尖刻地道。

莱姆斯的脸一下白了。他放下杯子站了起来，“我最好开始打包了，我们搬走的话有好多东西得留下，要列个财产清单，还有私人物品都要收拾。”他离开了房间。

在他关门前，他听到小天狼星困惑地问，“我说什么了？”

“你记得的，”纳威轻蔑地道，“他离开前他们之间发生的那些事。”

“真不敢相信莱姆斯还惦记着那个蠢货，”小天狼星有些忧虑地道，“我想我该和他谈谈……”

“喔，别！”哈利喊起来，“还是跟我们说说那个卡尔菲利的任务吧，大脚板偷走了食死徒的裤子！”

“啥，那个老掉牙的故事？”小天狼星自嘲道，不过他还是很开心地讲了起来。

莱姆斯悄悄关上门，上楼去了。

******

有人敲了敲他卧室的门，莱姆斯坐在床边，捧着本薄薄的书，没抬头便道，“请进。”

不出意料他看到邓布利多打开门走进来，“要走了吗，校长？”

邓布利多点点头，“虽然是暑假，霍格沃茨还是有很多事要处理，”他扫了眼莱姆斯手里的书，“我想我用不着问你在读什么。”

莱姆斯的手指抚过扉页，“这是他送我的圣诞礼物，第一次也是最后一次。”

“莱姆斯。”邓布利多的口气里包含着种温和的阻止。

莱姆斯抬头，他的眼神伤痕累累，“阿不思，我永远不会说……”

“那就别说，”校长尖锐地道，“最好不要再提此事。”

“我没有怪你，”莱姆斯温柔地道，低头看着那本书，笑容有些扭曲，“我也没有怪自己接受你的意见，我只是控制不住要想……”他深深吸了口气，“尽管我朋友反对，尽管那工作相当危险，可我觉得我要是当时跟他走了，现在会快乐很多。”

“那都是三年前，”邓布利多提醒他，“当时对狼人的反对法案是最严苛的时候，你在这里都算不上安全，更不要说离开这里了。西弗勒斯除了他的爱什么都不能给你，我不认为我建议你谨慎考虑是错误的。”

莱姆斯看着书上的题词，“他离开的时候大发雷霆，他说他再也不想看见我了。”

“你知道西弗勒斯的脾气的，我亲爱的孩子，他总是说些事后要后悔的话。”

莱姆斯看向他的眼睛，“你也知道他恨起来能有多持久，你真的认为他有一天会原谅我背弃他吗？”

“不，”邓布利多叹了口气，“不过也许这样最好，你还年轻，你值得别人垂青。”

莱姆斯哼了声，啪地合上书，他穿过房间，站在镜子前，“我是个狼人，阿不思，我没有钱，也没有能力赚钱，寄人篱下。我年轻时即使有些可取之处现在也都磨灭了，我老了，不管是身体还是灵魂。”

他叹息一声，走回床边，把书塞进一个扁塌塌的包里，“不，我再也不会得到爱情了，我如今只满足于对人有用，对我来说已经足够了。”

“莱姆斯……”

莱姆斯转过身去，“请你谅解，阿不思，我还有很多事要做，小天狼星对打包完全没有概念，他要么把所有他的东西都带上，要么除了他身上穿的衣服啥也不带。”

邓布利多放弃地走向门口，“好吧，莱姆斯，我不打扰你了。我真希望你和他们一起走，我有种奇怪的感觉，那个年轻的纳威在谋划什么，他的眼神不对头。”

“我保证什么事也没有，”莱姆斯道，“晚安，阿不思。”

他在校长身后关上门，回到他装了一半的包前，犹豫了一会儿，他再次抽出那本书，用指尖拂过题词。


	2. 第二章

一个星期之后，莱姆斯跟小天狼星、哈利和纳威说了拜拜，他们坐在小天狼星的飞天摩托上出发去巴黎了。安多米达·唐克斯很乐意买下布莱克的家族公馆，显然她想把这里改造成某种避难所。一星期里莱姆斯忙于整理那些小天狼星想要保留下来的东西，托管到金库，列出财产清单，替其他三个巫师收拾衣服和旅行必须的私人物品。小天狼星没空插手这些事儿，他忙于研究地图和旅游指南，纳威倒确实是帮了些忙，让莱姆斯很是感谢，哈利尽他的努力让小天狼星团团转，免得他突然又改变主意不想卖布莱克的祖宅了。

现在他们都走了，去周游世界，预计在圣诞节才会回到英格兰。

莱姆斯叹了口气，走回房子里，仔细地关紧了门。安多米达已经得到进入房子的许可和钥匙，所以他也没必要多留了。静静穿过门厅，没有打扰到布莱克夫人的肖像，他走进图书馆，环视四周。

他无法不为离开而感到难过，在过去的五年中，从凤凰社把这里作为总部开始，这里一直保护着他，他和西弗勒斯就是在图书馆里开始交谈，他们在深夜一起等待着凤凰社其他成员，他们开始互相了解，开始抛下学生时代以来对立的包袱，开始成为朋友。

圣诞节的时候，西弗勒斯送了他那本书，作为一个朋友给另一个朋友的礼物。但实际上他们之间已经存在着超越友谊的感情了，即便他们谁都没戳破那层纸。在西弗勒斯的间谍伪装暴露了之后，他遭到一次来自伏地魔的灾难性的召唤，最后西弗勒斯挣扎着回到了格里莫广场，受了伤，虚弱不堪，他在图书馆里发现了正在看书的莱姆斯，令人吃惊地吻了莱姆斯，用他最后的热情，然后晕倒在地。

莱姆斯恐惧的尖叫惊动了所有人，他协助护理西弗勒斯恢复健康，又为西弗勒斯把他吓得半死而扇了他一巴掌，然后他把西弗勒斯拖上他的床，三天没有下来……

他们的罗曼史相当短暂。西弗勒斯被招募为突袭精英转入地下秘密为凤凰社工作，他让莱姆斯和他一起去，莱姆斯也同意了。于是虚幻的玻璃球被打碎了。小天狼星咆哮着责骂他居然和他们的宿敌陷入爱河，哈利仿佛被背叛了似的看着他——大脑封闭术课之后他们两个人从未和解。刚搬来的纳威只要斯内普在场就会躲起来，斯内普不在的时候就会瞪着莱姆斯。邓布利多没那么露骨，但他和其他人一样不赞成，而他的论点有理有据。

莱姆斯被说服了，他确信自己要是跟着西弗勒斯只会成为他的累赘。西弗勒斯不这样想，他责怪莱姆斯把小天狼星和哈利看得比他更重，最后他们痛苦地大吵一架。西弗勒斯走了，赌咒发誓再也不会见他，之后的三年他都遵守了誓言。

莱姆斯无奈地提起包，沉溺于过去没有意义，如何在未来生存才是重要的。他抓了把飞路粉，踏进壁炉，喊了声，“韦斯莱小舍。”他被卷入飞路粉系统，在韦斯莱家的客厅滚了出来。

“你终于来了，”莱姆斯脚刚站稳就听到罗恩在沙发上道，“我还在想你是不是永远不会来了。”

莱姆斯暗暗叹了口气，罗恩的心情不是很好。罗恩在最后决战中受了伤，差点失去了右腿。圣芒戈的医生设法保住了他的腿，但罗恩这辈子就瘸了。

就这么一瞬间，罗恩的职业魁地奇球手梦破灭了，他的精神受到了致命的打击，一年之后他仍未彻底走出来。他的腿疼起来，即使是最乐观的状况他也不得不在床上躺好几天，他很快就开始幻想周围的人都忽视他虐待他。噪音会使他偏头痛，可他无法忍受没人陪着他。他疼爱他两个双胞胎儿子到了溺爱的地步，但只要他们的声音过响他就会把他俩递给别人离开房间。

莱姆斯决然摆出一副高兴的表情放下他的包，走向沙发，“感觉怎么样，罗恩？哈利说你最近有点不舒服，”他以专业的眼光扫过沙发后排成一列的瓶子，“看来他们在给你试种新药。”

“有用就怪了，”罗恩不太开心，他在沙发上坐起来，莱姆斯在他背后垫了个枕头，“赫敏几个小时前就去上班了，除非我死了，不然她是不会觉得我有什么问题的。”

莱姆斯安慰道，“你知道我会让你好起来的，双胞胎睡了吗？”他坐下给罗恩倒了杯茶，用魔杖加热。

“是的，感谢梅林，他们今天烦死了，我做什么他们都不满意。”

“也许是长牙给闹的，陋居呢？”

“不清楚，我家人不适合探望病人，还不如不来呢，”他从莱姆斯手里接过茶，焦躁地道，“乔治和弗雷德说得太多，笑得又太猖狂，查理只想谈论新建立的龙类保护区，至于金妮说个不停的永远都是那个被她看上的可怜男孩，”他叹了口气，“喔，莱姆斯，你干嘛不早点来？你很少会耽搁那么久。”

莱姆斯笑起来，“我很抱歉，但我有很多事情要处理。”

罗恩皱起眉来，“你能有什么事情呢？”

“很多很多事情，”莱姆斯道，“整理，清洁，还要列单子……”

“别说了，拜托，我头又疼了。”

“也许是因为你饿了头才疼的，”莱姆斯很实际地道，“来吧，坐起来，我去厨房看看有什么合你胃口的东西。”

罗恩慢慢地将腿挪下沙发，“没多少东西，我没法去购物，而且我觉得我什么也吃不下。”

莱姆斯没理他，直接去了厨房，他发现食物贮存的状况比罗恩描述得要好多了，有明显迹象表示莫丽·韦斯莱最近有来过，冷藏箱里有牛肉腰子派，莱姆斯把它取了出来，配上半条涂了黄油的面包。他满意地看着罗恩饱餐了一顿。

“你知道吗，我确实感觉好多了，”罗恩吃完饭，喝着黄油啤酒时道，“双胞胎午睡醒了后，你想和我一起去陋居看看吗？”

“当然。”莱姆斯笑道。

“妈妈和其他人应该过来才对，双胞胎那么小，你又来了，但我想他们没人想到这一点。”

莱姆斯迅速转移了话题免得罗恩继续发牢骚，“小家伙们现在怎么样？会走路了吗？”

“会了，很快就什么都会了，”罗恩带路到育婴室，婴儿床里两颗熟睡的红脑袋靠在一块儿，罗恩脸上乖戾之气不见了，取而代之地是对儿子们的柔情款款，“不过赫敏太放任自流了，她会把他们宠坏的，我觉得我能教育得更好。”

莱姆斯很清楚到底是谁喜欢溺爱孩子们，所以他什么都没说。他和罗恩一起抱起双胞胎，帮他们穿好衣服准备去他们祖母的家里。

年轻韦斯莱的家就在奥特里-圣卡奇波尔村，离陋居很近，他们选择走过去。莱姆斯把双胞胎放在婴儿车里，跟着罗恩缓慢地走着，以免加重罗恩腿的负担。他很高兴地看到罗恩并不像以前那样依赖拐杖了。尽管罗恩尽是些悲观的想法，不过他正在逐渐好起来，这对韦斯莱一家来说不啻是个好消息。

莫丽用拥抱和温暖的笑容欢迎了他们，然后是韦斯莱家族大军，莱姆斯有些担心他们会让罗恩的偏头痛又发作，不过他看起来并不介意。莫丽半高兴半埋怨罗恩不该走那么远，她会去拜访他们的。罗恩很快被安置到了壁炉边最好的椅子上，他的腿得到了休息，由于得到了大家的关怀而倍感舒心。莱姆斯坐在他对面的椅子上，双胞胎中的一个坐在他的腿上，金妮抱着另一个，轻声逗弄着他。

莱姆斯没想到查理也在这儿，查理是回英格兰来考察在威尔士建立龙类保护区事宜的，他揉乱了他小兄弟的头发，热情地和莱姆斯打了招呼，然后从莱姆斯怀里接过他的小侄子，无视罗恩的抗议开始玩高空抛接游戏来逗小侄子开心。他问了莱姆斯很多问题，小天狼星他们路上顺利吗他们会去哪里之类的，莱姆斯还没来得及回答查理就又问了另一个问题，这里拥有格里莫广场所缺乏的生气勃勃。

“你还会为我们朗读吗？”金妮请求道，唤起了战争中他们都聚集在格里莫广场时的回忆，莱姆斯总是为他们朗读，“晚上的时候我们很想念你的声音。”

“我也能读很大声的。”罗恩忿忿不平地道。

莫丽和金妮心照不宣交换了个眼神，罗恩并不是个合格的朗读者，当大声朗读时他会随意跳过很多词汇，让故事失去连贯性。查理出来解了围，“你得和我下棋，兄弟，上次你打败我我还没复仇呢。”

“莱姆斯不下棋的。”

“对，我不下的。”莱姆斯应和道，唯一能纠缠莱姆斯和他下棋的人是西弗勒斯。

过了一会儿，亚瑟和赫敏走出了壁炉，又让大家欢闹了一阵。亚瑟大步穿过房间来和莱姆斯握手。

“莱姆斯！看到你真让人高兴！”

莱姆斯笑着站起身，“我也很高兴，亚瑟，在陋居我总是过得很开心，”他看向赫敏，冲她点了点头，“赫敏，你气色不错。”

赫敏微笑着回应，“为非人类争取平等权利的运动进行顺利，所以我心情很好。”

莱姆斯靠近赫敏，用目光指了指罗恩，低声道，“你忘记准备午饭了，赫敏。”

赫敏脸红了，看上去十分内疚，她快步走到罗恩身边坐下，吻了他并问他一天过得如何。

“小天狼星和哈利没和你一起来吗？”亚瑟问。

“他们去法国了，亚瑟，”莫丽从厨房喊道，“想起来了？我早上刚跟你说过。”

“啊，是的，想起来了。”亚瑟有点尴尬。

“我希望我们也能去法国，”金妮说着把双胞胎交到莱姆斯怀里，“或者其他任何地方都行，只要能离开这里。”

“也许我们能在圣诞节时计划一下，”亚瑟认真地道，“你妈妈和我有些想法。”

“我们真是快乐的一家人，不是吗，”罗恩苦涩地道，“查理去威尔士，你们周游欧洲大陆，而我只能被困在家里。”

众人陷入尴尬的沉默，莫丽端着茶盘从厨房里出来才打破了僵局，莱姆斯立刻站起来帮忙，他把双胞胎放在了炉边地毯上。

他很快就后悔了，每个韦斯莱都觉得既然没有小孩了就能将莱姆斯拉到一边私下谈谈了。

韦斯莱夫人担心的是罗恩对待双胞胎的方式，“他们都是好孩子，可是太会惹麻烦了！比乔治和弗雷德还糟，可不管他们做什么，罗恩都不会责怪他们。”

罗恩抱怨的是他觉得他妈妈太宠双胞胎了，老是给他们吃糖，对健康不好，还有莱姆斯得让赫敏意识到他病得非常非常厉害。而赫敏确信要是没有罗恩妨碍，双胞胎会更好，“我希望你能说服他，他其实没有病得那么厉害，”她补充道，“我没法跟他谈这个问题，他只会不停抱怨我根本不关心他的死活，那怎么可能呢，都是一些废话，”她的嘴唇颤抖，“每当我想起他躺在医院里的样子……”稳定下情绪她抿起嘴，“我觉得他好多了，不是吗？”

金妮的重点在于，莱姆斯能不能够让罗恩不再理所当然地认为自己应是大家关心的焦点，“没人否认他去年过得挺不容易的，到现在也没彻底康复，但他那样子让大家都很不舒服。”

查理咕哝着一些诸如罗恩已经越来越不可理喻了，赫敏或许还是嫁给别人会好些，比如莱姆斯。莱姆斯在某方面对女人并没有兴趣，所以他也不知道该如何回答查理，幸运的是罗恩准备回家了他也就不用回答了。

莱姆斯很快就适应了韦斯莱小舍的生活，一个月下来他就好像从来就住在这儿似的。他总是起得很早，在赫敏匆忙赶去上班前为她准备好早饭，给罗恩把早饭端到床边，然后帮双胞胎穿衣服并把他们喂饱。当双胞胎开始自己玩玩具后，莱姆斯就去哄罗恩起床四处走走，总比一天到晚闷闷不乐地躺在床上要好。中午的时候罗恩就有胃口吃东西了，吃完了还会把盘子洗了，然后一起讨论下午的计划，在受伤的时候他消瘦了很多，现在他得努力把体重补回来。

双胞胎午睡醒了后，他们就会去散步，要么去镇上，要么去陋居。要是他们下午没去陋居，那晚上的时候陋居的人就会过来看他们。

亚瑟、莫丽和他们的孩子们并不是唯有的客人，八月中旬时，有一天下午，安多米达来了，她来感谢莱姆斯在走之前还帮她打理了房子。

“你可真是帮了大忙，”安多米达真诚地道，“我们才搬去没两天，尼法朵拉就给我们来了个突然袭击，她说她要邀请她的队友们来伦敦住一个星期。魔法部的事情，神神秘秘的。明年年初的时候会给他们颁个奖，西弗勒斯小队的所有成员都有份，比尔，芙蓉，还有奥利弗……对了，尼法朵拉要和他结婚了，你知道吗？”

莱姆斯的心脏差点停了，“她……她要和他结婚了？”他的声音细不可闻。

安多米达点点头，“多好的年轻人啊……就是对魁地奇有点太狂热了，不过他在为帕斗米联队打球嘛，那也就没什么了，他在霍格沃茨的最后一年你还教过他来着吧？”

莱姆斯愣住了，试图理解安多米达的意思，“你说谁？”

她困惑地看了他一眼，“奥利弗·伍德，尼法朵拉的未婚夫。”

“喔，”莱姆斯松了口气，他的脸红了，奥利弗，不是西弗勒斯，“是的，他是个好学生。就像你说的，对魁地奇有点狂热，不过是个很好的年轻人。我还在想战争期间所有球队都被解散了他怎么办呢，我不知道他和唐克斯在一个小队里。”

“战争开始一年后的事情了，我想奥利弗是去顶替你兄弟珀西的位置的，那时珀西转去了穆迪的队伍，”安多米达对罗恩说，“他要比她小上几岁，不过那不碍事儿，”她笑着摇摇头，“所以我们连箱子都还没拆就已经有了三个客人，太感谢你了莱姆斯，你把所有房间都打扫过了，他们直接住进去就行，不然我真的要急疯了。比尔和芙蓉要我转告你们，魔法部一给他们放假他们就会去陋居看你们的。”

“妈妈会高兴的，”罗恩咧开嘴笑起来，“她可担心比尔了，那些秘密行动，我们甚至不知道他人在哪里，只知道他一直在为老斯内普工作。”

安多米达附和道，“就是啊，每次都是‘嘘-嘘’，不能说，不到任务结束我们都完全不知道尼法朵拉的情况，她说西弗勒斯被繁重的任务报告缠住了，脱不开身，不过我们还是希望他能来和我们住上一阵。”

“好吧，我其实挺同情他们的，”安多米达走后罗恩道，他们走去陋居传达安多米达带来的消息，“想想看，得和斯内普一起工作。你知道那是什么情况的对吗？他在格里莫广场也待了不少时间，是吗？”

莱姆斯含糊地混过去了。

“希望他别真的来拜访。”罗恩坚定地道。

“是啊。”莱姆斯俯身看向婴儿床，看看双胞胎是否还好，这样罗恩就看不到他的表情了。

******

罗恩没那么幸运。莫丽一听说斯内普和他的队伍都到伦敦了，她就立刻想起了可怜的珀西。伏地魔被证实确实回归之后，魔法部部长，珀西的上司，福吉垮台了，珀西迅速脱离他，加入了凤凰社的秘密小队。

不幸的是，一年之后不久，珀西就死了。他的头儿阿拉斯托·穆迪对他的父母说，他很奇怪珀西居然能活那么久，他的脑袋里装的不知道都是些什么，他总是认为自己是对的。穆迪勉强将这个奇迹归功于珀西的第一个队长，斯内普，“他至少能往那个榆木脑袋里装点东西。”

莫丽也永远不会忘记，在珀西转入秘密小队之前，正是斯内普坚持珀西应该给家里写信与家里恢复联系，在珀西去世之前，他和他家庭的纽带又重新连接在了一起，这至少给了她些许安慰。所以莫丽对待西弗勒斯就像对可怜的珀西那样深情，一听到他回到了英格兰，她立即让猫头鹰送去封信表示陋居永远欢迎他。

莱姆斯强烈地盼望西弗勒斯不要接受邀请，但他的希望再次破灭了。九月上旬的时候，一天清晨金妮欢快地冲进小舍，宣布斯内普回信了，而且晚上就要来陋居共进晚餐。他们也被邀请了，罗恩不知道是该为要和斯内普同桌吃饭而感到烦恼，还是要为自己也受到了邀请而感到高兴。

莱姆斯也很矛盾，他又怕见到西弗勒斯，又期盼着再次见到他，他不知道自己是该接受邀请还是想个借口不去了。

他的麻烦很快解决了，双胞胎病了，前几天他们去镇上时和麻瓜孩子在公园里玩来着，哥哥感染了病菌回来。金妮离开后不久他就发了疹子，午饭后弟弟也倒下了。医疗师赶过来为他们诊疗，确认他们没有生命危险，只需要多休息和好好护理就行了。

医疗师一走，罗恩和赫敏就争起来了，他们都没有耐心照顾小孩，他们争论着到底他们两个都该留下还是留一个就够了。然后他们又开始争到底谁该留下，直到莱姆斯看不下去了，“你们都去吧，我会在这里照看他们的。”

罗恩立刻接受了这个提议，赫敏很是犹豫，反复确认莱姆斯是不是认真的，莱姆斯挤出个微笑，对，他是认真的，他提醒她他在凤凰社锻炼出来的护理经验丰富。最后赫敏也走了。

晚上，双胞胎睡着后，莱姆斯独自在小舍里，面对自己房中镜子里的映像。他想象着在陋居的聚会，想象着经过追捕一个疯子的三年磨练斯内普看上去会是怎样，他看着自己苍白的倒影，想象着西弗勒斯又会怎么推断他的生活，他三年来更瘦了，更苍白，更憔悴，在格里莫广场这个封闭的空间中生活。

然后他叹了口气，他看上去怎么样并不重要，西弗勒斯根本不会想他。


	3. 第三章

“莱姆斯，你真应该去的！”一大早罗恩就对他嚷嚷。

罗恩和赫敏昨天从聚会回来的时候莱姆斯已经在双胞胎的床边睡着了，还好他睡着了，不然他可能没法对罗恩的兴高采烈作出恰当的回应，即使在第二天早上都够难的了，昨天晚上更不可能。

“比尔和芙蓉也去了，芙蓉怀孕了，妈妈给了他们各种各样的建议，还把家传的百宝箱都拿出来了，”罗恩在面包上涂着黄油哼了声，“他们说他们不会留在英格兰的时候妈妈差点哭了，他们要去埃及。小妖精们好像发现了一些新的坟墓，他们需要一个巫师过去……佩内洛普·克里瓦特，你还记得她吗？她以前和珀西订婚了的，不管怎样，她没法搞定那些咒语，所以他们决定派比尔过去，芙蓉去当翻译。”

莱姆斯咕哝着，他口干舌燥，他想知道西弗勒斯看上去怎么样又说了些什么，可他甚至不敢开口问。

“比尔看上去帅极了，生存在危机边缘锻炼你的精神与肉体，比尔正是如此，”罗恩抿了口茶，又道，“斯内普也一样，从没想过那混蛋洗洗干净能这么好看，要不是那鼻子还真要认不出他来了。”

“真的？”莱姆斯脱口而出，赶忙假装喝茶。

“嗯，”罗恩点头，“他把头发剪短了，清爽多了，还晒黑了，看上去一点儿也不难看了。他还穿着麻瓜的衣服呢，你能想象吗？他好像还练了些肌肉出来。”

“听上去……不错。”莱姆斯勉强回答。

“他也不像以前那么坏了，”罗恩伸手去拿柑橘果酱，“不像当我们老师时那么可怕了，妈妈拼命地跟他谈论可怜的珀西，他居然没有掏出魔杖来对付她。”

“那可是个奇迹，所以你们的派对很成功是吗？肯定结束得很晚了……而你居然起得那么早。”

罗恩点头，“斯内普昨天留在陋居过夜了，赫敏今天早上会和他一起用飞路粉去魔法部，他们好像要开会，他要在委员会面前代表魔法生物发言，要是你不介意再帮我照看一阵双胞胎我就和他们一起出发，我要去圣芒戈复诊。”

西弗勒斯就在他附近，在陋居的事实堵住了莱姆斯的喉咙，但他还是设法找回了声音，“当然没问题。”

“好极了。”

壁炉里的动静打断了罗恩接下来的话，西弗勒斯·斯内普走了出来，拍着身上的灰。

“早上好，韦斯莱。韦斯莱夫人准备好了吗？会议定在十五分钟后开始。”

“她又磨蹭了，”罗恩笑道，“我去叫她。”他匆匆走出厨房，将西弗勒斯和莱姆斯留在那里。

莱姆斯盯着西弗勒斯，怎么也看不够，这个他深爱的男人三年后再一次站在了他的面前。罗恩是对的，西弗勒斯剃了头发后帅得不可思议，他的头顶上是个旋吗？深色皮肤和麻瓜的衬衫裤子也很适合他。

只是他的眼睛，还和以前一样，他冷漠又轻蔑地看着莱姆斯，简短地道，“卢平。”

“你好，西弗勒斯，”莱姆斯干涩地道，“你看上去很不错。”

“我希望我能对你说同样的话，”西弗勒斯尖锐地道，“可你看上去糟透了，卢平。”

莱姆斯苦笑，不管外表如何变化，西弗勒斯凌厉的作风是不会变的，“不是每个人都能成为潇洒的战争英雄的，不是吗？”

莱姆斯的口气和用词让西弗勒斯愣住了，在他回答之前，罗恩和赫敏进来了。

“抱歉，西弗勒斯，”赫敏歉意地道，然后转向莱姆斯，露出微笑，“又得麻烦你照顾孩子们了，我们一定会报答你的。”

“没必要，”西弗勒斯讥讽道，“卢平乐于为别人牺牲，这是他最擅长的事情。”他猛地抓了一把飞路粉扔进壁炉，在踏进去前喊出了魔法部。罗恩有些尴尬地柱着拐杖跟了进去，然后是赫敏，她在消失前困惑地看了莱姆斯一眼。

“至少西弗勒斯对我的看法显而易见！”莱姆斯大声地道。

他怀着低落的心情俯身将前额贴在桌面上，差点就想拿脑袋撞桌子了，他保持着这个姿势直到他听到双胞胎醒来的哭声。

******

要是莱姆斯想永远躲着西弗勒斯，那他注定是要失望的。一星期以后，莫丽又办了次晚餐聚会，别墅的每个人都被邀请了，包括格里莫广场的新主人。莱姆斯想不出一个合理的理由来拒绝邀请，莫丽连双胞胎都安排好人照顾了，所以他只好极不情愿跟着罗恩和赫敏来到陋居。

他紧张得几乎直接撞进西弗勒斯怀里，然后惊慌失措、结结巴巴地道了歉，匆忙地在餐桌旁找到自己的位置坐好。莫丽把他安排在了安多米达身边，而西弗勒斯在桌子的另一头，这让他放松不少，随和的安多米达逐渐让他恢复了镇静。

情绪平静下来之后，他发现其他人都在讨论关于秘密任务的事情。比尔和芙蓉已经出发去埃及了，但唐克斯和奥利弗还是很愿意讲故事，而金妮和查理又很愿意听。西弗勒斯很安静，意味盎然地观察着他自己的队员们。

“真是太吓人了。”金妮正在听唐克斯详细讲述他们是如何花了一个月追踪那些逃逸的食死徒们。

“我觉得这是场妙极了的探险！”查理笑着道。

“要是你这一个月都提心吊胆就不会觉得有多妙了，”奥利弗道，“万一他聪明到在峡谷处给我们来个迂回伏击，我们就会立刻化为尘土。”

金妮打了个寒颤，想到有可能再也见不到西弗勒斯，莱姆斯的胃突然泛起一阵恶心。“我只是觉得和你的搭档成为恋人，一起面对死亡的威胁，实在太浪漫了。”金妮梦幻般地道。

奥利弗做了个鬼脸，与唐克斯交换了个眼神，“沙克尔想要把我们分开的时候可不怎么浪漫，他担心我们在一起的话就不会专心于任务本身了，是西弗勒斯把我们保住了，他威胁沙克尔要是我们不在他的小队里他就退出不干了。”

“那可太有意思了，”唐克斯接道，“因为他原先发现他们把比尔和芙蓉安排在一个队里的时候可是超级不开心，‘爱人是这世上最不可信的生物’，这是你的原话吧，西弗勒斯？比尔不得不提醒他底比斯军队的典故，他们是最精锐的部队因为他们是由一对对爱人组成的。”

西弗勒斯绷着脸道，“那和我的决定没有关系，当时我们已经少了一个人，我不想再在这种事情上纠缠不清。”

“你们应该有六个人吧？”金妮问。

唐克斯点头，“对，三对。”

“但你没有搭档，西弗勒斯。”查理指出。

西弗勒斯面无表情，“我没有想要搭档的人。”他的目光扫过莱姆斯，又迅速离开。

“五个人我们也能对付。”奥利弗开始讲他们的另一桩冒险故事了。

话题逐渐转移开来了，晚饭结束后他们又玩起了游戏。莱姆斯借口起身去帮莫丽洗碗。

莫丽从厨房望了眼聚在桌边打牌的大伙儿，“他真的没有那么糟，你知道。”

莱姆斯莫名其妙地左右看看，然后他看见她正望着和查理在聊天的西弗勒斯，“是的，当然，他不糟。”他静静地道。

“在学校的时候孩子们总是把他形容得很恐怖，当然除了可怜的珀西。他在凤凰社开会的时候又表现得那么可怕，老是刺激小天狼星，”莫丽道，“不过老实说，小天狼星反击的功力也不差，但他对可怜可爱的纳威和哈利就太残酷冷漠了。”

莱姆斯咬住自己的舌头，免得发表关于“可怜可爱的纳威”的不同意见，就这样他错过了莫丽的下一句话，她睁大眼睛好奇地看着他。

“什么？”他问。

她慈爱地从他手上拿过抹布，“我们把你累到了是吗？你应该去和他们一起玩，给自己放松一下。每次我看到你你都在干活，光看着你就都快把我累坏了。”

莱姆斯耸耸肩，“我不喜欢空下来。”

“好吧，那就麻烦你帮我把茶端进去，”她道，“能把糖罐也摆上去吗？你真是太好了，等等，还有蛋糕。西弗勒斯得多吃点，你觉得呢？他对可怜的珀西太好了，”她有些愁苦地叹了口气，没注意到莱姆斯正在忍笑，“嗯，不管他选哪一个都行。”

莱姆斯肯定他绝对是漏听了哪段，“选哪一个都行？”他重复了一遍，拿起糖罐。

“查理或者金妮嘛，”莫丽道，“要是西弗勒斯能和他们中的一个结婚我就满足了。”

糖罐从莱姆斯手中跌落，在厨房地板上摔成了碎片。

******

回家的一路上，罗恩和赫敏都在争论，不过比他们之前那次争论要平和多了。莱姆斯沉默地推着婴儿车跟着他们，双胞胎睡着了，他心情麻木。

“按理说，应该是金妮，”罗恩说，“她是最年轻的，他是想要个继承人的是吗？延续斯内普家的血脉。”

“她也太年轻了，”赫敏反对道，“他是她的老师啊，看在老天的份上！查理的年纪和他比较合适。”

“可他们没有共同话题，没有相同爱好，金妮至少还对魔药挺感兴趣。”

“你是不是忘了金妮已经有男朋友了？”

罗恩嗤之以鼻，“就那个科林？他甚至没个正当的工作，要怎么当金妮的丈夫？”

“他在《唱唱反调》工作。”

“是啊，连两锡可都赚不到，也没什么要发达的迹象，金妮理当找个更好的，”他转头看向莱姆斯，“你觉得呢，莱姆斯？斯内普该选谁，金妮还是查理？”

莱姆斯没有回答，他心情悲戚，一句话都说不出来。


	4. 第四章

接下来的几天没人再提起西弗勒斯的婚事，让莱姆斯松了口气，不过陋居和小舍之间的家庭聚会一如既往地频繁。仅仅一天没消息从陋居传来，罗恩就感到无聊和不耐烦了。

“他们现在会在做什么呢？”午饭时他问莱姆斯，“我打赌他们正玩得开心把我们都抛在脑后了。”

他走到壁炉边，抓了把粉末抛进去，喊了陋居之后将脑袋伸了进去，“下午好！”他大声道，“有人在吗？”

“罗恩！”金妮被吓到了。

“你在啊，”罗恩愉快地道，“退后些，我要过来……来呀，莱姆斯。”他踏进火焰。

莱姆斯叹了口气，抱起双胞胎，也走进了壁炉。到了陋居之后，那三个兄弟姐妹正聊得热火朝天。

“我们今天要去采购，”查理道，“你昨天不是说你腿又疼了吗，就没叫你。”

莱姆斯敏锐地看了眼查理，怂恿罗恩自我感觉病得很重可不是查理的风格，金妮脸上的表情让他确定兄妹俩有别的计划。

罗恩似乎没注意到这些，“我今天好多了，”他抗议道，“我也想去对角巷，还有莱姆斯，是不是，莱姆斯？这些天他都没什么空出门，可怜的家伙。”

金妮无助地看了查理一眼，显然并不想拒绝莱姆斯。当他们站在那儿的时候，莫丽走了进来，没预料到会瞧见他们。

“罗恩！莱姆斯！你们怎么不告诉我你们要来？喔，可是金妮和查理正要出门呢，是不是，亲爱的？”

“是的。”金妮回答，罗恩打断了她。

“妈妈，你能帮忙照看一下双胞胎吗？莱姆斯也想去镇上走走。”

莫丽先是愣了一下，随后便对莱姆斯展开笑容，“当然了，你都在这儿待了快两个月没出门了，”不顾他的反对，她接过双胞胎，“去吧，好好玩。”

壁炉方向传来声响，西弗勒斯和赫敏从飞路粉里走了出来。

“罗恩在吗？”赫敏问，“我去过小舍了，那儿没人。”然后她看见了罗恩，笑道，“西弗勒斯把上星期跟你提过的药给你带来了。”

罗恩的脸亮了起来，“要真像你说的那么有效，那我可太感谢你了。”

“当然和我说的一样有效，”西弗勒斯傲慢地道，不过口气没像他在教书时那么刻薄了，“我是魔药课教授，”他将瓶子递过去，“早晚各一匙。”

罗恩收下瓶子，“我们正要去对角巷呢，你们一起来吗？”

赫敏和西弗勒斯欣然同意了，金妮和查理前所未有的心烦意乱，但他们什么都没说，几分钟后大家就都飞路去对角巷了。

他们逛商店逛了一个小时，大家有说有笑，莱姆斯注意到金妮一直悄悄地在看时间，他的目光不断在金妮和西弗勒斯还有查理之间交替，西弗勒斯和查理走在中间，像老朋友那样交谈着，这景象再次使莱姆斯的胃扭曲起来。

他们转弯走上一条小街，莱姆斯才发现金妮的真正目的——《唱唱反调》的办公室。不巧的是，罗恩在同一时间也发现了，他猛地在街中央停下了脚步。

“我们应该回去了，”他果断地道，“我的腿开始疼了，走吧，金妮。”

赫敏这时也明白了，她看着金妮焦虑的表情，“我们应该去和露娜打个招呼，你可以在他们的茶室里休息一下。”

“不，不行，”罗恩道，他指了指坑坑洼洼的路面，“我很有可能崴了脚，加重伤势，我们能去弗洛林冷饮店坐一会儿……你更喜欢那里不是吗，金妮？”

金妮先看了看罗恩，又看了看查理，最后恳求的目光落在赫敏身上。赫敏断然宣布，“反正我是要去和露娜打声招呼的。”她往小街走了下去，查理赶紧抓起金妮的手，拉着她跟上赫敏。

罗恩怒气冲冲地靠在墙上，盯着杂志社的办公室，“她会毁了自己的，嫁给科林，他配不上她。她应该多听听她家人的意见，不要随便谁都跟着走。”

莱姆斯把目光移开，正好看见西弗勒斯沉下脸来。在情况变得更尴尬前，查理匆匆回来了，他的脸上挂着微笑。

“她们待会儿在弗洛林冷饮店和我们碰头，我们就在这条街上逛逛怎样？”他问西弗勒斯，“这儿有家书店，还有一家收集最可怕的魔药原料的店。”

西弗勒斯没什么意见，他和查理沿着街逛下去了。罗恩依旧靠在墙上，生着气。莱姆斯不想成为罗恩的迁怒对象，就趁机开溜到街对过的二手书店里去了。

他正在书架后浏览的时候，书店的门开了，他听到个熟悉的声音。

“罗恩管得太多了，科林是个不错的小伙子，有摄影的天分。他总有一天会闯出名堂来的，而且就算他默默无闻，金妮和他在一起也会很幸福的。”

莱姆斯想从书架后面出来或者弄出点声响来让他们知道自己在这儿，但他不知道该怎么做才不会尴里尴尬的。西弗勒斯一直避免和莱姆斯有任何接触或者交谈，被夹在门和莱姆斯之间肯定会让他大为光火。

“她看上去不怎么想见克里维先生啊。”西弗勒斯道。

“他们上个礼拜吵架了，都怪罗恩，金妮想要我们大家的支持，我能理解她的心情，但我认为一个人不该让其他任何人来阻挠自己的幸福。”

“我同意，”西弗勒斯道，“如果你真的爱着某个人，就不会顾虑其他事情。”

“对我来说，这就是一切，”查理道，“我一旦打定主意，就不会改变。”

“你的坚强意志令人敬佩。”

“我不能忍受那些谨慎的人，”查理笑着道，“这就是为什么我喜欢和龙一起工作，我就是喜欢冒险，喜欢危险的环境，那些行动前顾虑太多的人大多会死得很惨。拿我弟弟罗恩来说吧，你不会相信他在向赫敏求婚前究竟磨蹭了多久的，她要是先嫁给了莱姆斯就有的他后悔去了。”

“赫敏想嫁给莱姆斯？”西弗勒斯惊讶地问。

“他们三个人七年级开始为凤凰社效命的时候，她暗恋他来着。这很正常，真的，我不知道你还记得吗，就在你转入地下加入秘密小队之前，那时候莱姆斯真的很帅……光彩夺目，我都有点动心，”查理笑了下，“别告诉他，这会让他不自在的。”

“我肯定什么都不会跟卢平说的。”西弗勒斯冷淡地道。

此刻莱姆斯倒真是希望他之前提醒了他们有他在这儿了。他一点儿都不想听到别人的秘密，尤其是和他有关的那些。要是他们发现他也在，那情况肯定得难堪得要命。他悄悄地打量四周，发现身后的墙上有扇门，大概不是储藏室就是后门，他赶快小心地躲了进去。

“不过其实，就算赫敏对莱姆斯坦白了，事情大概也不会有什么改变的。小天狼星肯定不会赞成的，哈利一心就想罗恩和赫敏结婚，你知道哈利要什么小天狼星就给什么。”

“你是认为，布莱克的想法会阻止卢平和赫敏结婚？”

莱姆斯差不多都能听见查理的耸肩了，“怎么不会呢？莱姆斯一直以来都靠他的财产养活，可怜的家伙，想想看他要怎么获得缚狼剂，他不能忘恩负义，不是吗？小天狼星就冷酷无情的加以利用这一点，就像对家养小精灵那样对他，我认为他肯定不想莱姆斯和任何人结婚，那对小天狼星来说就太不方便了。”

在西弗勒斯再说些什么前，查理说道，“赫敏和金妮回来了，科林也和她们在一起，我们过去吧。”

他们走出书店后，莱姆斯也赶紧从后门离开，到街角去与他们会合。他的脸红透了，一方面是难为情，一方面是由于奔跑，他注意到西弗勒斯考量地看了他一眼。偷听完他们的谈话后，莱姆斯连瞄向他那个方向都没胆儿，他真希望自己从来没去那家二手书店。

“科林要和我们一道去弗洛林冷饮店，”赫敏对莱姆斯说，“我们走？”

“安多米达来了，”西弗勒斯道，他们转头看到唐克斯和她妈妈正沿着对角巷走过来，“抱歉我失陪一下，我有些事要跟唐克斯说。”

他穿过街道，简短地跟安多米达和唐克斯说了会儿话，示意了下他们这个方向。不一会儿，她们两个人都跟着西弗勒斯过来了，安多米达温和地微笑着。

“你们是来购物的吧，”她看了看他们的购物袋，“尼法朵拉每家店都要拖我进去逛一逛，”她对着莱姆斯露出笑容，“你不觉得和这群年轻人逛街真是累死人了么？我想回家喝杯茶，好好休息一下，你愿意和我一起来吗？”

她对其他人笑着道，“我该请你们所有人都去的，但我对房子有些疑惑需要解答，西弗勒斯说莱姆斯是询问这些事情的最佳人选，你们会觉得无聊的。而且西弗勒斯说你们正要去弗洛林冷饮店。”

唐克斯笑起来，“听着不错，我能一起去吗？”

没等罗恩拒绝，唐克斯就挽起他的手臂，边问他都买了些什么，边向冷饮店走去，其他人都跟上去了。西弗勒斯多留了一会儿，递给安多米达些东西。

“我的门钥匙，”他迅速扫了莱姆斯一眼，目光又回到安多米达身上，“你看起来真的累坏了。”然后他转身和其他人一起走了。

莱姆斯困惑不已地看向微笑着的安多米达，“我们走？”安多米达道。莱姆斯点点头，伸手碰到门钥匙，一股熟悉的拉扯感将他拽走。

******

那天晚上，莱姆斯躺在床上长时间地瞪着天花板，查理和西弗勒斯的谈话一直在他脑海中回放，还有之后西弗勒斯那出人意料的行为。除非他误会了——他觉得他没有——西弗勒斯是存心让安多米达带上他的。这是不是意味着西弗勒斯还有点关心他……可为什么呢？

后来是安多米达泄露了些线索，她推测西弗勒斯不会再在这里待多久的，他应该会去找自己的房子，毕竟新婚夫妇不想被别人打扰，然后她提及了西弗勒斯有多常去陋居。从他偷听来的谈话来看，查理肯定是在追西弗勒斯，而西弗勒斯看似对此不怎么抗拒。

西弗勒斯的行为和莱姆斯没有关系，他在多年前就已经放弃了，不管他有多后悔也挽救不回来了。


	5. 第五章

对角巷之旅导致了两个后果。首先，也是最重要的，是金妮和科林·克里维订婚了。家里大多人都高兴地祝福他们，莫丽立刻投入到了策划婚礼的激情中去。金妮和科林打算在来年春天结婚，而不是等事业有成再说。赫敏不顾罗恩的反对，已经同意金妮结婚后来租小舍的房间住，就是莱姆斯现在住的那间，莱姆斯没什么意见，到那时小天狼星就回来了，莱姆斯知道他的老朋友不会抛弃他的。

第二件事是毫无疑问西弗勒斯开始向查理献殷勤了。尽管西弗勒斯有一大堆凤凰社和魔法部的事情要忙，他还是每个星期五晚上都来陋居报到，他会留到星期六的下午，参与韦斯莱家族的各种活动，最多也就不屑地卷卷嘴唇，然后他会回到格里莫广场。莱姆斯小心避免去想西弗勒斯在陋居的时候都睡在哪里。

那是十月上旬的一个星期五晚上，西弗勒斯坐在壁火前热热自己的脚，韦斯莱家围在一块儿玩牌，他在读一卷羊皮纸。

亚瑟看向西弗勒斯，眼睛闪烁着光芒，“那是情书吗，西弗勒斯？”他调侃地瞄了自己的二儿子一眼。

西弗勒斯哼了声，“不搭界，是魔法部的来信。看来是我有份任务报告‘不合格’，我没把队里每个队员的详细叙述包括在我的报告里，他们想我去重新跟每个人谈话，然后收集信息再写一遍——魔法部办事员的心思你永远都猜不透。唐克斯和奥利弗倒没什么，但我想我得去一趟埃及找比尔和芙蓉了。”

他用羊皮卷轻轻敲着自己的下巴，“我下个礼拜五出发，至少会待两个礼拜，可能还会更久。”

韦斯莱一家对他要离开陋居那么远而爆发一阵又一阵的抗议足以使铁石心肠融化，坐在角落的阴影里看书的莱姆斯觉得他好似看到西弗勒斯眼中流露的感动与温暖。

“我们能一块儿去，”查理突然道，“我们都好几年没去埃及了，自打罗恩三年级那次后就没去过，比尔和芙蓉上次又没在这里住几天。”

“太好了！”罗恩积极地道，“赫敏都有一年没休假了！”他看着坐在身边的赫敏。莱姆斯的努力缓解了他们之间剑拔弩张的气氛，这些天他们相处得几乎像新婚夫妇，“你能请个假吧？”她笑着点头，把手和丈夫的握在一起。

“耶！”金妮兴奋得脸红了，她扑向她的父母，“我们能去吗？”

亚瑟摇了摇头，“下个月就是魔法部选举了，我没有空，但你们能去。”

“莱姆斯也应该去。”莫丽道。

莱姆斯从阴影里抬起头来，吓了一跳，“我……我觉得我还是留下吧，得有人照顾双胞胎啊。”

“胡说八道，”莫丽轻快地道，“我们会照看这些小宝贝的，你该出去晒晒太阳，好好休息，你这些天看起来越来越苍白了，再说，你也没多少空闲时间了，小天狼星和哈利下个月就要回来了，是吗？”

莱姆斯知道西弗勒斯的眼睛正盯着他，他道，“十二月，他们想在圣诞节前搬进新房子。”

“只有六个礼拜了，而且有个理智的人跟着他们我比较放心一点。”

她的孩子们笑着抗议他们妈妈的观点，莱姆斯感谢她的邀请后就又退回了阴影之中。不过西弗勒斯还是盯着他，所以最后等他将双胞胎在婴儿车里安置妥当，他并不讶异西弗勒斯向他走来。

“卢平。”他道。

莱姆斯暗暗叹了口气，等待着西弗勒斯说他不受欢迎，他甚至已经自己想了些理由，比如即将来到的满月使他感到不舒服所以他不能去之类的。所以他没预想到西弗勒斯接下来的话。

“你的缚狼剂是谁给的？”

莱姆斯愣住了，“阿不思，我想他是让新来的魔药课女老师来配置的。”

西弗勒斯不屑地哼了声，“愚蠢的巫师配不好这种药的，给你，”他递给莱姆斯一个瓶子，莱姆斯机械性的接了过来，“这能帮你度过这个月的变身。”

莱姆斯这才迟钝地意识到瓶子里装的是什么，他目瞪口呆地盯着西弗勒斯。

“别忘了喝，”西弗勒斯严厉地道，“还有，立刻把其他的药都扔了，里面的东西很可能对这个世界的半打生物都是致命的，你没死真是个奇迹。”

莱姆斯点点头，一句话都说不出来。他也没必要说什么，西弗勒斯在他能够回答之前就已经转身离开了。

晚上的时候，莱姆斯坐在床边，瞪着那瓶缚狼剂，脑子混乱不堪。西弗勒斯究竟干嘛费心费力地为他熬制缚狼剂？莱姆斯知道配这药得花上多久，而西弗勒斯又是那么的忙碌。仅仅是出于他的职业自尊，没法忍受那些粗制滥造的魔药吗？还是别有原因？有那么会儿他想西弗勒斯会不会给他下毒，这个想法让他自己忍不住笑起来，就算西弗勒斯不是圣人，他也不会在那么多人面前给他下毒。

西弗勒斯花了好几个小时为他熬了缚狼剂这个事实让莱姆斯很高兴，不管理由究竟是什么。他先服下了第一次需要的量，难喝得皱起了脸，他觉得味道和之前的差不多，不过他体内狼的那部分显然分辨出了这瓶药和之前那批的不同。他的神经叮铃作响，他仿佛又回到了那光耀的一年，他所有的梦想戛然而止前的那一年。

也许，如果西弗勒斯肯费心不顾麻烦为他熬制缚狼剂，也许意味着他们过去的友谊还能挽回些许，尽管西弗勒斯对他的爱已经死去。

莱姆斯稍许感到安心，几个月来他头一次沉沉睡去。


	6. 第六章

一个星期后，一行六人用门钥匙去了恩斯纳，卢克索南部的一个小镇。古灵阁在神庙的庭院里建立了一个挖掘地点，比尔就在那里接他们，他热情地拥抱了他的兄弟姐妹们。

“你们能来我们太高兴了，”他说着和莱姆斯握了握手，大笑着看着西弗勒斯，“就算你们是为了公事来的。”

之后他用门钥匙把他们送去了卢克索周边古灵阁团队住的地方，莱姆斯环视庭院，两根砖砌的柱子立在前面，即使不是远古的建筑，这里也具有一种无限宁静的氛围。

“太迷人了，比尔！你们究竟怎么找到这个地方的？”

比尔笑着引他们穿过庭院，来到房子里，“这是开罗一户人家租给古灵阁的，二十世纪初期由一个英国考古学家和他的夫人建造的，他们在卢克索地区做研究，他们把房子传给了儿子，儿子又传给了某个孙女，这个孙女嫁了个当地巫师，他们一直住在这儿，事实上就是他们最先发现了库努姆神庙和恩斯纳下面的坟墓。”

“大多数地方都被封锁了，让麻瓜接近这些地方太危险了。古灵阁才刚开始调查这块地区，已经有了长足的发现，神庙本身是在希腊罗马时期托勒密王朝建造的，他们用的封锁咒语很古老又复杂，我们目前检测的可能是时间之初的终极咒语还附加了各种诅咒，”他举起自己的左手，上面敷了很大一块膏药，“我已经中招了。”

“多幸运啊。”西弗勒斯冷淡地道，比尔大笑起来。

“房间已经准备好了，”他领他们上楼，“不过你们得拼着住，罗恩、赫敏，这是你们的房间。西弗勒斯、查理还有莱姆斯，我把主卧留给你们，它有独立卫浴、客厅和沙发床，卧室里还有双人床。”

“我们没害得谁为我们腾房间吧？”莱姆斯问。

比尔摇头，“队里只有两个人类，妖精们更喜欢睡尼罗河上的大客船。金妮，你和佩内洛普一间，就这样。”

“这么说克里瓦特小姐还和你们在一起？”西弗勒斯问。

比尔点头，“她负责这个地区，她必须得有点事情做，不然她就总想着珀西，”他看了看其他人，“你们知道她和珀西是订婚了的吧？他就在他们结婚前去世了，这个可怜的姑娘可能没法振作起来了。”

“多古怪，”罗恩道，“都过去两年了，而且之前因为珀西去执行秘密任务了，她也都没怎么见到他。”

“爱不会那么快就消逝的，罗恩，”查理道，“而且也不应该。”莱姆斯注意到西弗勒斯的目光迅速扫过。

“你们快去放下行李，洗洗弄弄吧，”比尔道，“晚饭一小时之内就能好，然后我能带你们去看看那些我们已经收集到的东西。”

“我们能出去逛逛吗？”查理问。

“明天就行，”比尔保证道，“我们可以先去开放地区，等我取得妖精负责人的同意才能进入封锁区域，我得填一摞表格，那些妖精们啊。”他无奈地苦笑着摇头。

比尔走了后，西弗勒斯拖着他的行李进了卧室，坐在床边，莱姆斯和查理打量了下房间。

没什么比和自己的前情人共处一室，而前情人的现任情人睡在隔壁房间更令人尴尬的情况了，所以莱姆斯立刻道，“我睡沙发床。”

查理看起来松了口气，不过他还是道，“你肯定？我不介意睡哪里的。”

“我也是，我哪里都能睡。”莱姆斯说。

查理没再坚持，他走进卧室，莱姆斯能听见他和西弗勒斯逗笑的声音，他没法忽视从隔壁房间传来的低低的交谈声，胃沉甸甸的。他从包里抓出几件衣服，冲进浴室去洗了个澡。

换上干净衣服后，他从容走下楼梯，来到花园，那些英国式和阿拉伯式风格混合的设计留给莱姆斯很深的印象，他想从另一个方向观赏一下整个花园的全貌。

他在探索灌木丛的时候遇见了佩内洛普·克里瓦特，要不是她在莱姆斯路过玫瑰花丛的时候叹了口气，莱姆斯根本就没注意到她。莱姆斯停下来，举着他的魔杖寻找着声音的来源。当他发现只不过是坐在玫瑰花丛后的姑娘叹了口气，他不由有些害羞。她的眼神远望着花园之外，脸上满是留恋渴望的神情，触动了莱姆斯的某根心弦。

“克里瓦特小姐？”他问。

她慢慢眨了眨眼，逐渐回到了现实世界，然后露出一丝淡淡的笑容，“卢平教授？”

“叫我莱姆斯就行，”他说，“我早就不当教授了，抱歉打扰你了。”

“没关系，”她说，用同样悲伤渴望的表情看着花园，“我只是坐在这里想念珀西，他一定会喜欢这里的花园的，能唤起英国人的思乡之情。”

莱姆斯理智地没说让他喜欢的正是这种文化的融合，“我能和你坐一会儿么？”

“请吧，”她说，在长椅上给他挪了些位置，“你是为公事来的？”

“不是，是来玩的，”他回答，“我是和……西弗勒斯还有韦斯莱一家一起来的，只有西弗勒斯有公务在身。”他犹豫了一下，还是说出了她前未婚夫一家和前队长的名字。

“啊，是的，”佩内洛普微微一笑，“比尔提过他们来了，我希望能有机会和斯内普教授聊聊，珀西最后一封信就是关于他的，他对教授有很高的评价，”她轻轻抚过放在她腿上的一捆信，“他说斯内普鼓励队员们常常给家里写信，当然，不会提任何有关任务的信息，我们也无法给他们回信，因为他们隐踪匿迹了，但能收到他们的信是莫大的安慰。”

莱姆斯的心一沉，他愿意付出任何代价来收到一封西弗勒斯给他的信，但他走之前他们最后一次见面吵得天翻地覆。他居然嫉妒起坐在他身边的佩内洛普了，她从她的爱人那里收到了信，即使她的爱人已经去世了，他为自己的冷酷惭愧。

“穆迪傲罗不让队员们写信，我想他有些多疑，所以这是珀西寄给我的最后几封信，”佩内洛普再次抚摸信件，“我喜欢坐在花园里，一遍遍的读它们。”

“我想这能使你好过一些。”莱姆斯严肃地道。

佩内洛普叹了口气，“其他人不理解，并不真正理解这一点，比尔尊敬我全身心地为他兄弟付出，但他并不真的懂。你知道吗，珀西想要在离开之前和我结婚的，但我说我们最好等到一切都稳定下来再说，等到打败伏地魔之后，”她嘴唇蜷曲，面带苦色，“我还以为我们拥有整个未来。”

莱姆斯将手盖在她的手上，“时间会治愈一切的，我知道你很难接受，但是你会再次爱上别人的。”

佩内洛普短促地笑了声，痛苦不堪，“你不懂我的感受。”

“我懂，”莱姆斯静静地道，“我也一样，我失去了我所爱的那个人，他没死，但对我而言，和死了也没什么两样。我了解那种再也不能和他说话，碰触他，吻他的感受……”莱姆斯的喉咙发紧，他说不下去了。

她微笑地看着他，“你懂。”

一个严厉的声音打断了他们的悄悄话，“晚饭好了，”西弗勒斯道，“比尔让我来通知你们，动作快点。”

说完他便转身大步走开，莱姆斯惊愕地看着他的背影。西弗勒斯听上去很生气，他听到他们之间的谈话了吗？他是由于莱姆斯还想着他而生气吗？还是他只是因为被派来喊他们而不高兴？

莱姆斯知道他不可能从西弗勒斯那里得到答案，他默默地站起来，然后伸手帮助佩内洛普站起来。

******

接下来的几天每天都很热闹，第一天的晚饭气氛热烈，连佩内洛普都受到了感染。之后他们的库努姆神庙之旅令人着迷，尽管他们像普通游客一样被限制在某些区域之外。他们徜徉在恩斯纳的街道上，穿过满是摊贩的贸易市场，展示的布料吸引了金妮和赫敏，她们坚持着不被诱惑。剩下来的几天是观光之旅，他们去了大部分的景点。

他们在卢克索的时候，莱姆斯有了场微妙的邂逅。他们参观完了卢克索神庙打算去卡纳克的时候，金妮发现她买的明信片不知道落在哪儿了，莱姆斯刚好看见她曾将它们放在博物馆里的长椅上，由于他们已经走开一段路了，莱姆斯自告奋勇折回去把明信片取来。其他人同意了，他们说好在穆特神庙的遗址见面，然后便出发去卡纳克了。

莱姆斯沿着路悠闲地往回走，并不急着去和他们会合，他觉得卢克索是个很迷人的地方，就是人有些多，他想要自己一个人四处逛逛。他们人都很好，可莱姆斯还是觉得自己有点像电灯泡，尤其是当他们出来玩的时候，不过至少佩内洛普会陪他，他们常常聊起霍格沃茨，还有珀西，还有其他事情。

他忙着四处张望，没在认真看路，结果撞到另一个游客身上。莱姆斯咕哝着对不起，退开几步，接着便呆住了，他看见一张熟悉的脸。

“马尔福？”他惊讶地道，“德拉科·马尔福？”

金发男人咧嘴笑着，这个年轻人，他以前的学生，依旧十分优雅。年轻的斯莱特林在恰当的时机归顺了，最后还被授予梅林勋章，不过过去好几年都没人在英格兰见过他了。

“卢平教授，”他拖着长音道，“你好，”他的目光将莱姆斯从头到脚扫了一遍，眼中闪过一抹赞赏的光芒，“你看上去……非常好，你怎么会来卢克索？”

“我们来观光。”

德拉科四下张望，寻找莱姆斯的同伴，“我们？别告诉我你的朋友们像波特一样都有隐形斗篷，还是你已经精神分裂，你其实是在指你另一个人格？”

莱姆斯大笑着摇头，“不，其他人先去卡纳克了，金妮，金妮·韦斯莱在博物馆掉了她的明信片。”

“所以你来帮她捡回去？这真奇怪，我还以为小天狼星才是狗呢。说到这个，我亲爱的表叔和你们在一起吗？”

莱姆斯摇头，他并未被德拉科惹火，因为德拉科的口气并不刻薄，他好像只是在说个笑话，他好像在拿这个世界取乐，还邀请你来和他一起笑。莱姆斯觉得这还挺好玩儿的。

“不，他和哈利去别的地方了……他们上一封信好像提到了斐济，我和韦斯莱家一起，嗯，部分韦斯莱家吧，还有西弗勒斯·斯内普，我们和比尔住在古灵阁的别墅。”

德拉科的目光饶有兴趣，“也许你不介意带上我？我很想见见那些老熟人，韦斯莱和他的一家，当然，还有我的前院长，”他又瞄了莱姆斯一眼，夸张地叹了口气，“我不该和你走在一块儿的，每个人都在看你而不是我，马尔福家可受不了不是最优秀的。不过另一方面，我很荣幸能和卢克索最英俊的男人走在一起。”

莱姆斯脸红了，德拉科马屁拍得有点过头了，他赶快进博物馆去拿明信片。它们就和他想的那样躺在长椅上，然后他从展品背后的镜子里看见了自己的样子，意识到他现在比过去几年看上去都要好，因为刚才德拉科的恭维和跑动，他的脸颊微红，也不像之前那么消瘦了，他的头发都没以前那么散乱了。是因为新的魔药，他的心中涌起一股对西弗勒斯的感激之情。

突然浮起的虚荣心让他的脸更红了，他有些难为情地匆忙捡起明信片，回到德拉科·马尔福身边。


	7. 第七章

总而言之，德拉科·马尔福的加入让卢克索之行添了些生气。详细说来的话，见到德拉科和卢平一起回来，每个人都很吃惊。西弗勒斯阴沉着脸，但他对德拉科还算客气，罗恩毫不掩饰自己的情绪，德拉科出现后的十五分钟内，罗恩不断地在抱怨自己的腿，坚持要回住的地方去。

赫敏已经又累又热了，于是欣然接受了罗恩的意见，提出他们要回去了。比尔犹疑着邀请德拉科和他们一起走，幸好德拉科婉拒了好意。

“以后吧，我恐怕还有点事要办。”德拉科优雅地道。

大家都松了口气，只有芙蓉比较失望没能和这位迷人的男士聊上几句。莱姆斯也挺失落的，在罗恩打断他们之前，他和德拉科聊田野考古聊得正起劲，德拉科为神圣的坟墓受到亵渎而哀叹，莱姆斯则指出这样做的历史学意义。

“改天我们能继续聊聊这个话题。”德拉科向他们告别的时候，莱姆斯道。

“当然，”德拉科回答，“哎呀，不过我明天就得回英格兰了，有家务事要处理。”

“那你最好赶紧回去，不要再到处吊儿郎当了。”西弗勒斯粗鲁地道，转身带头回别墅去了。莱姆斯跟随在大部队最后离开时，瞥见德拉科带着抹好笑的神情看着自己的前院长。

******

晚上的时光令人不太自在，似乎每个人都些争执。金妮是唯一没受影响的人，她向芙蓉打听既然他们知道自己要面对怎样的危险，那又是怀着怎样的心情去执行秘密任务的。

“你害怕吗？”她问，“你知道你可能会失去一切，你把所有人和所有事都抛在了身后，可能再也回不了家了……”

“可我并没有把一切都抛下，”芙蓉看向自己的丈夫，“比尔和我在一起，我害怕是因为我担心比尔更甚过担心我自己。”

“所以我是不会带上我爱的人去执行任务的。”西弗勒斯道。

比尔会心地看了查理一眼，“你恋爱的时候就不会这么说了，西弗勒斯，而且你知道的，”他微笑着握住芙蓉的手，“当你和爱的人在一起的时候，就不会畏惧危险了，因为你害怕失去所爱。”

“是的，”芙蓉捏紧了他的手，“比尔单独和西弗勒斯去执行任务的那段日子里，我每天都担惊受怕，一有猫头鹰飞过来我就恐惧得要命，而当我们在一起的时候……我知道我无需害怕。”

莱姆斯感觉有双暗沉的眼睛盯着他，但他没胆量抬头证实，不想看见那双眼睛中的嘲意。

晚饭后他很快就逃到花园里去了，在那里发现了佩内洛普。过去的几天里，他努力将佩内洛普的思绪从过去的无尽后悔中逐渐转移到现实世界上来，还是卓有成效的。他们讨论了挖掘工作，还有莱姆斯在博物馆看到的那些展览品，莱姆斯回房睡觉时已经很晚了，主卧的灯已经灭了，门后一片沉寂。

第二天风和日丽，进入古灵阁挖掘地区的许可终于批下来了，众人的心情立刻好了起来。查理看起来特别高兴，莱姆斯根本不愿去想原因是什么。

比尔带他们到最近的飞路网联络点，到了挖掘现场，在入口处给古灵阁妖精看了许可，另一名表情焦虑的妖精递给他一卷羊皮纸，比尔打开阅览了一下，皱起眉头。

“抱歉，伙计们，”他抬头道，“紧急情况，一支探索队到达了不稳定区域，那里被大范围的咒语全面覆盖着，我必须过去一趟，”他对入口处的妖精指了指，“格里姆帕克会带你们参观这个地方的，你们要有什么问题的话尽管问吧，佩内洛普都会给你们解释的。我会尽快回来。”

他匆忙地和妖精离开了，把他们留给了兴趣缺缺的格里姆帕克，“跟着我吧，”妖精不情愿地道，“什么都别碰。”

由于隧道很窄，他们只得两人一排前后紧跟，罗恩和赫敏走在最前头，赫敏不停地问着妖精各种问题，妖精不耐烦地回答着。斯内普和查理跟在他们后面，然后是芙蓉和金妮，莱姆斯和佩内洛普殿后。

很长一段时间佩内洛普都沉默着，没有说话，当隧道拐了个弯，他们和队伍里其他人暂时分开了的时候，她才开口，“我们聊得很愉快，”她静静地道，对莱姆斯微微一笑，“你们走了以后我会想念你的。”

莱姆斯也笑了，“我也是。”

“我在想我能否……”佩内洛普踌躇道，“要是你允许……”

莱姆斯永远没能知道她想说的是什么，斯内普严厉的声音从前方传来打断了她的话。

“查理，回来！你会受伤的！”

查理的大笑声在隧道里回荡，“别担心，人生没有冒险还有什么意义？”

莱姆斯和佩内洛普互看一眼，赶紧加快脚步往前赶，他们拐过隧道的弯，看见了查理，他正走在狭窄齐腰高的护壁上，护壁外设置了障碍。在护壁上方，莱姆斯能看见残余的充满符咒的华丽修饰和镀金镶片。查理努力在护壁上平衡住自己，而西弗勒斯生气地走向护壁的另一边。

“查理，下来，太危险了，不然他们也没必要竖个障碍禁止通行。”

查理笑道，“不就一面墙吗，能有什么危险的？我必然要走完它，你劝不了我，我讨厌懦夫。”

“不冒不必要的险不是懦夫，”斯内普吼道，“这是常识！”

查理打了个响指，“只是你的常识！”

突然查理在参差的墙面上跌了个踉跄，碰到了镀金镶片，触发了机关，大家惊恐地看见他被反弹到了地面上。

“查理！”斯内普大喊一声，奔到查理身边跪下，声音中隐含痛苦。莱姆斯的反应更快，他立刻掏出魔杖解除了障碍，跑到了查理的另一边。

“我的天啊！”罗恩叫道，恐惧地盯着他哥哥一动不动的躯体，“他死了！”他失去重心，跌坐在地上，金妮尖叫着抱住芙蓉，芙蓉瞪大眼睛无法动弹。

莱姆斯用魔杖迅速诊断了遍查理，他摇着头，“他还有呼吸，只是中了些咒语，我辨认不出来。”

“我们该怎么办？”赫敏问，莱姆斯抬头，发现所有人都看着他，等着他下达命令，包括西弗勒斯。

他脸红了，“我们得把比尔叫来，他认得这些咒语。”

“没错。”西弗勒斯说着就想出发。

“不！”莱姆斯喊住了他，“佩内洛普知道哪儿能找到他，她也知道那些最快的捷径，她熟悉这儿。”

西弗勒斯停住了，他想帮些忙，但他理解莱姆斯的意思，佩内洛普立即去找比尔了。莱姆斯环视四周，金妮似乎随时都能哭出来，罗恩正在歇斯底里的边缘。

“赫敏，金妮，扶罗恩起来，确保他没受伤，你们先带他回去休息，”他说着又检查了一遍查理，“事实上我们都应该回去，移动查理对咒语不会有什么影响，继续逗留在这里太危险了，很可能触发其他的咒语。”

“你说的对。”西弗勒斯施了个漂浮咒。

莱姆斯知道西弗勒斯想找些事情做，而且他能照顾好查理，于是他转向赫敏，她正在努力安抚快要歇斯底里的罗恩。

“让我来吧。”莱姆斯道，他给罗恩施了个放松咒，罗恩紧绷的神经立刻松懈下来，哭声也正常了许多，莱姆斯给了金妮一个鼓励的微笑。

“赫敏和我……还有芙蓉会先回去，给查理铺好床，召唤医疗师，芙蓉肯定认识几个。”

比尔脸色苍白地回到别墅，看着自己弟弟凝固的脸庞。莱姆斯将手放在他的肩膀上，他声音颤抖地道，“我认得这个咒语，很难缠……移除咒语会使受害者陷入昏迷，而他们不是每个都能醒来。我能移除咒语，不过接下来还是需要医疗师的协助。”

“芙蓉已经去找了，”莱姆斯道，捏了捏比尔的肩膀，“他会好起来的，他年轻力壮。”

比尔烦乱地点了点头，去卧室里看望自己的弟弟了。罗恩躺在床上，额头上盖着块湿毛巾，赫敏坐在床边，莱姆斯看了眼罗恩，跟着比尔进去了。

查理看上去苍白无神，一动不动，他一生还从未如此安静过。西弗勒斯靠在墙上，双臂环胸，他盯着查理，眼神憔悴。比尔疲累地跪在床边，一名医疗师正在治疗查理。

医疗师沉重地道，“情况不太乐观，他昏迷着……要是接下来的几个小时他没能醒过来，可能就再也醒不过来了，”他抬头看着他们，“有人通知他的父母过来了吗？他不能被移动，就算他醒了也不行。他需要安静和休养，必须有人全天照看他。”

“莱姆斯可以，”西弗勒斯唐突地道，“没人比他更合适、更可靠了，”他看着莱姆斯，眼神中混合着绝望与恳求，“你会留下来的，是吗？留下来照顾查理？”

在这样的眼神下，莱姆斯除了无言地点头别无他法，西弗勒斯对他露出了微笑。

******

于是就这样决定了，金妮还有罗恩和西弗勒斯一起回陋居，莱姆斯和赫敏留下来照看查理，西弗勒斯会领莫丽和亚瑟过来，大家都同意了，除了罗恩。

“我为什么就得被送回家？我又不是小孩！”罗恩抗议道，他又有些歇斯底里了，“莱姆斯又不是查理的什么人，而我是他的弟弟！我应该留下来照看查理，何况赫敏也留下来了。”

“别这样，罗恩，拜托了，”比尔无助地道，“你对护理病人一无所知，而莱姆斯在战争最惨烈的时候是庞弗雷夫人的助手。还有必须有人带金妮回家，通知爸爸妈妈这个消息。”

“就让莱姆斯去嘛，”罗恩坚持道，他的嘴唇愤怒地颤抖，“我不会离开查理的。”

罗恩很顽固，没人能说服他。所以莱姆斯就收拾了行李，和金妮、西弗勒斯一同站在走廊上等着门钥匙带他们回家。金妮十分萎靡，西弗勒斯抿紧嘴，没休止地来回踱步。

“要是……”他咕哝着，“要是……”

莱姆斯想西弗勒斯的内心必定十分痛苦，因为他知道正是自己鼓励了查理顽固不化的鲁莽行为，他为西弗勒斯感到心痛。但他什么也没说，只是让金妮靠着自己休息一会儿。

西弗勒斯突然对他说，“莱姆斯，我……”他犹豫了，莱姆斯还是头一次看到他这么没有把握，“我后悔……”他猛地住口，低声诅咒着自己，又继续开始来回踱步。

“我也是，”莱姆斯喃喃着，用没有人听得见的音量，“我也是。”


	8. 第八章

莫丽很冷静地接受了查理受伤的消息，把乔治和弗雷德抚养长大的人必须有这种魄力，她果断决定立刻赶到查理身边去，莱姆斯同意留在陋居照顾双胞胎和金妮还有及时通知亚瑟，莫丽跟着西弗勒斯走了以后，他给金妮喝了一些安睡药，把她送上床。

几个小时后，亚瑟到了，他一接到莱姆斯的猫头鹰就赶回来了，看上去比他的妻子要苍白多了，颤抖不已。他立即用飞路粉联系了埃及，莫丽告诉了他一些好消息，查理已经醒过一次了，虚弱地微笑着，喃喃了声“妈妈”又睡了过去，这次是正常的睡眠，而不是昏迷。他会有好几个星期不能下床，但他能活下来了，并最终康复。

所以莱姆斯也放下心来，第二天早上，困扰了他一个晚上的问题只是西弗勒斯的话到底是什么意思，他觉得他的世界再次不正常起来。亚瑟带着金妮还有双胞胎去埃及了，阿不思给他们安排了一辆夜骐拉的马车，对双胞胎来说比较安全，而且等到查理好一点以后也方便把他运回来。

阿不思也对莱姆斯做了安排，莱姆斯从他那里收到一封信。尽管邓布利多认为莱姆斯可以在霍格沃茨等待小天狼星下个月回来，不过霍格沃茨已经开学了，董事会不会同意狼人逗留在校园里。所以他让莱姆斯去和安多米达·唐克斯一块儿住，在格里莫广场12号。

于是再一次，莱姆斯发现自己站在了格里莫广场门口，他的心提到了嗓子眼，西弗勒斯不在这里，他知道，他应该守在查理的床边，像鹰一样寸步不离。但他还是会回来的，除非他就直接在那里和查理结婚然后远走高飞。

安多米达是个殷勤的主人，她让他住在他以前那个房间，不过莱姆斯认为她其实并不知道这以前是他的房间，他什么都没留下，没有任何财产，除了……西弗勒斯，他和西弗勒斯在这张床上度过了三个热情的夜晚。

莱姆斯飞快逃离房间，躲进了图书馆，但图书馆一样也沉淀了太多的回忆，最后莱姆斯到了厨房，给自己泡了杯茶。

******

接下来的两个礼拜，莱姆斯存心找事情做，尽可能地远离格里莫广场。他最重要的任务就是替小天狼星找新的房子，他花在上面的时间多到不合情理，步步把关，最终他看中了一座房子，干净、整洁，他签好了合同，翻修了一下，从古灵阁把家具什么的都搬进了房子。

他睡觉的时候才会回格里莫广场，出于内疚他有时也和唐克斯家一起吃饭，安多米达似乎丝毫未被他违反社交常识的行为惹恼，总是乐于和他谈论一些无关紧要的小事，莱姆斯对她的善解人意感激不尽。

四个星期后的一个晚上，安多米达对她的丈夫道，“亲爱的，我从西弗勒斯那里收到一封信。”莱姆斯差点把叉子给掉了。

“是吗，亲爱的？”他咕哝着，“还要点土豆吗，莱姆斯？”

“他在哪儿呢？”唐克斯热心地问，“还在西班牙吗？”

“葡萄牙，”安多米达纠正道，“不，他不在了，他现在在法国。”

“我还以为他在埃及呢。”莱姆斯艰难地道，喉咙里仿佛塞了东西。

“啊，不，”安多米达轻快地道，“年轻的韦斯莱从昏迷中醒过来不久，他就离开了，”她叹了口气，“我们还以为西弗勒斯和他恋爱了呢，但看来他们没有，他离开得太快了，而且压根儿就没回去看过他。况且现在那个男孩也要结婚了，至少莫丽上一封信是这么说的，”她从口袋里掏出一封信，“没错，他要和佩内洛普·克里瓦特结婚了。”

“佩内洛普·克里瓦特？”莱姆斯惊愕地道，回想起那个仿佛要把后半生都用来缅怀珀西的姑娘，“你肯定？”

“莫丽肯定，看她的信是说，佩内洛普衷心地安慰她，还帮忙护理查理，长久地守在他的床边，为他读书，和他交谈，然后他们就相爱了，”说完，她冲唐克斯微微一笑，“所以西弗勒斯还是单身，不久他就会回到英格兰来了，重新找个相配的年轻人去恋爱。”

莱姆斯脸红了，低头看着自己的盘子，“查理怎么样了？”

“医疗师说他下个礼拜就能下床了，莫丽很高兴终于能够带他回家了，还有莫丽想问你能不能帮她个忙，在他们回来前把陋居收拾得能住人些。”

莱姆斯笑着摇头，“当然没问题，我明天就去。”

******

他花了一个星期让陋居恢复正常状态，田鼠已经入侵了储藏室，地精也霸占了花园。然后韦斯莱家带着病人回来了，莱姆斯协助他们安置病人，步入生活正轨。查理和佩内洛普毫无疑问是在恋爱，他们晚餐后就安静地坐在一块儿，一起聊天一起读书。莱姆斯为他们感到高兴，同时也为西弗勒斯感到遗憾，他又一次失去了爱人。

莱姆斯回到伦敦的时候，小天狼星、哈利和纳威已经回来了，他们很满意他们的新家。小天狼星拥抱了莱姆斯，然后将他拖进了客厅，哈利和纳威也在里面。

“再次见到你太好了，也是你回家的时候了！我们已经回来一星期了，你找的房子棒极了！哈利看到他自己的房间的时候激动坏了，我以为他要喜极而泣了。”

莱姆斯笑着看向哈利，发现他正有些尴尬地瞪着小天狼星，“很抱歉我没在这里等你们回来，几天前韦斯莱家刚带着查理回来，还记得吧？我告诉过你查理在埃及受伤了，我想确定他是不是真的没事了。”

小天狼星咧开嘴，笑着坐在扶手椅上，示意莱姆斯坐在沙发上哈利的旁边，“你就是忍不住要去帮别人的忙，是吗？不过看上去挺适合你的，你看上去好多了！比我们走的时候那样子可精神多了，”小天狼星狡黠地道，“你恋爱了，是吗？”

莱姆斯脸红了，避开了他的目光，“不，不是那样的，只是缚狼剂改进了。”

“啊，”小天狼星看上去相信了，“那可真是个好消息，月亮脸。”

“我们也有个好消息，”哈利热切地道，“猜猜谁每天都到这儿来？德拉科·马尔福！”

“德拉科·马尔福？”莱姆斯惊讶地道，“这儿？”

“我到现在还不怎么相信，”小天狼星道，“我差点就把门摔在他脸上，可是他恳求我给他个机会。看起来失去双亲让他明白了家庭的重要，他想要修复他和他母亲家族之间的裂痕。”

“你无法相信自打离开霍格沃茨，他变了多少，”哈利道，“他为他过去做的事情道歉，承认他只是嫉妒了。”

“他很帅，”纳威补充，穿过房间坐在小天狼星椅子的扶手上，“非常英俊，举止比以前更优雅了，你会见到他的，莱姆斯。”

“我已经见过他了，”莱姆斯道，“在埃及的时候。”

“埃及？”哈利不置信地盯着莱姆斯。

莱姆斯点头，“卢克索，我们在博物馆外面巧遇了。”

“你肯定那是德拉科吗？”哈利问皱起眉头，“他从未提起什么埃及。”

“绝对肯定，”莱姆斯干巴巴地道，“韦斯莱一家也见到他了，在罗恩必须回去休息前我们至少聊了三十分钟。”

令他吃惊的是，哈利看上去好像生气了，莱姆斯迷惑地望了小天狼星一眼。

“那不要紧，”小天狼星安慰哈利，“我肯定他只不过是忘记提他见过莱姆斯了，人很容易忘记那些微不足道的细节。”

莱姆斯掩饰了被老朋友称作“微不足道”的苦涩，当纳威纠缠着哈利谈论德拉科的时候，他悄悄溜上楼借口去收拾自己的房间了。

莱姆斯好奇哈利莫名其妙的怒火之后究竟隐藏了什么。他是对德拉科有意思吗？看上去不太可能，考虑到他们过去的历史，要是德拉科再来的话，他会好好观察一下哈利的。还有纳威的行为也很古怪，他和小天狼星太过亲近了，几乎就要坐到他腿上去了。也许他是在旅行的过程中将小天狼星视作了父亲？但感觉上不对。他必须好好观察哈利和纳威。

刚吃过晚饭，莱姆斯的机会就来了。他们回到客厅的时候，德拉科正好走进来，哈利的眼睛一下子亮了起来。

“希望你们不介意我自己就进来了，”德拉科道，“新版的《神奇的魁地奇球》今天刚到书店，我知道哈利想要，我差点就搞到本签名版了……”看到莱姆斯的时候他停住了，把书递给了哈利。

“你记得卢平教授吧？”哈利微笑着接过书。

“我们在……卢克索见过面了，在埃及，”他转向莱姆斯，“教授，我听说韦斯莱家有个孩子在挖掘地点受了伤。”

莱姆斯点头，“查理，还有，叫我莱姆斯就行了。”

“他还好吗？”

“他康复得不错，”莱姆斯道，“他这星期就回家了。”

“那就好，”德拉科道，“你一定很担心。”

莱姆斯笑着耸耸肩，哈利将德拉科的注意力拉到书上去，不过在那天晚上剩下的时间中，莱姆斯能肯定德拉科一直在看他。

******

“德拉科·马尔福？在小天狼星家里？”邓布利多的口气充满怀疑，这天是学校放假的第一天，邓布利多来对角巷做些圣诞采购，他说服莱姆斯和他一起来。

莱姆斯耸耸肩，“他说他想要家庭和睦，哈利很喜欢看到他。”

邓布利多抬起眉毛，“真的？那德拉科呢？”

“好像也挺高兴的。”

“是吗？”邓布利多探询地问，“那你呢？你也喜欢见到年轻的马尔福先生吗？”

邓布利多的暗示太明显了，莱姆斯脸红了，“阿不思，他小了我二十岁，我可不会考虑他作为我的伴侣，就像我不会考虑哈利！”

“对巫师来说，二十年不算什么，”邓布利多道，“米勒娃比我年轻了七十岁。”

校长本来还想说些什么，不过莱姆斯看见了安多米达和唐克斯，赶紧笑着迎了上去，和唐克斯一家住在一起的时候，莱姆斯就喜欢上了这家人，尽管他自己并不是个理想的客人。

“莱姆斯！”唐克斯紧紧抓住他的手，“我们不知道你回到镇上来了。”她对邓布利多也打了个招呼。

“昨天来的，”莱姆斯拥抱了母女，“我还打算下午去看你们的。”

“还有年轻的韦斯莱先生？”安多米达问。

“他好多了，还得再休息几个礼拜，我想他的精神状态也不会恢复到和以前一样了，但他现在满足又幸福。”

“恋爱是种神奇的治愈魔法。”安多米达笑着道。

“是的，佩内洛普始终陪着他，莫丽和亚瑟几乎把她视作女儿，他们会在春天的时候和金妮还有科林一起办结婚典礼。”

“你和伍德先生什么时候办事儿呢？”邓布利多问唐克斯。

她笑着耸耸肩，“等魁地奇赛季结束喽。”

“当然。”他们大笑起来，手挽着手，走向弗洛林冷饮店。

******

莱姆斯回来的时候，听见客厅里传来说话声，他走了几步，正好听到提起他的名字。

“……但现在莱姆斯回来了，我想我也没必要留在这儿了。”

是纳威的声音，然后他听见哈利提出的抗议声，他不由停了下来，正好能看见屋里的情景而屋里的人看不见他，“没必要？怎么可能没必要呢！”

“我不能想象没有你的日子，”小天狼星附和道，“哈利会受不了的，我也是。我还指望你帮我整理温室呢。”

莱姆斯在纳威脸上看见心满意足的神情，同时眼中闪烁着算计的光芒，他依旧隐蔽着退到了楼上。

******

德拉科经常来拜访，他几乎就成为这个家的一分子了。莱姆斯也不得不承认这个年轻人很有魅力，尤其是德拉科每次来都会关注到他，不像哈利其他的朋友总是忽略他。

在德拉科最近一次拜访的时候，哈利和小天狼星正在玩一场激烈的爆炸牌游戏，哈利仅仅和德拉科打了声招呼就又投入到游戏里去了，他大声宣布自己胜利了然后小天狼星要求再来一场。让莱姆斯惊讶不已的是，德拉科选择坐到他的身边，而不是去玩牌。

“你总是在看书，教授，”德拉科揶揄地道，“要是哪次我看你手里没书，我大概会震惊而亡呢。”

莱姆斯笑着把书签夹到书里，将书合在膝盖上，“我喜欢看书，在那段黑暗孤独的时期里，书是我唯一的伴侣，现在依旧也是。”

“人不行吗？”德拉科问，“你不能把自己和亲人朋友分离开来，更不要说家族了。”

莱姆斯轻笑着，“我很感谢我的朋友，不过他们和家庭不一样。”

“我想我们还有些共同之处。”

莱姆斯挑起眉毛，“我们还有其他共同之处？”

“我想是的，”德拉科道，“比起魁地奇，我们更愿意用我们的脑子去考虑些其他事情，我们喜欢有人陪伴，不过更享受独自一人，我们有过去的荣耀，可我们更愿意活在当下，尽管当下的境况不怎么如意。”

目光越过牌桌，德拉科的表情严肃起来，“有件事我认为我们都发觉了……有人对小天狼星有着不恰当的意图。”

莱姆斯也看了过去，发现纳威正黏在小天狼星的身后，不停建议他如何出牌，在他出错的时候又加以调笑，莱姆斯微微皱眉，回头看着德拉科。

“他不适合我的表叔，我知道你也这么认为。”

“你认为你就这么了解我吗？”

“我衷心认为，”德拉科静静地道，他的眼睛盯着莱姆斯，“我十分了解你。”

莱姆斯讶异地发现自己像个男孩似地脸红了，他很庆幸哈利喊德拉科去帮他，但他不由得有些受宠若惊。


	9. 第九章

一星期后，莱姆斯和哈利还有纳威一起坐在弗洛林冷饮店里，脚边堆满了购物袋。哈利咽下满满一大勺的冰激凌，满足地叹了口气，“弗洛林做的是世界上最好吃的冰激凌，你觉得呢，纳威？”

纳威的眼睛正盯着窗外，他过了一会儿才意识到哈利在跟他说话，“什么？喔，对……是的，是的。”

莱姆斯看向街上，好奇是什么吸引了纳威的注意力，然后他看见德拉科站在门廊前，德拉科推门进来，哈利的笑容明亮起来。

“小天狼星说你们在这儿，”德拉科微笑地看着他们，“他的摩托修理好了，他正等在外面呢，想要来一次测试飞行，你们谁想去？不过他只能再带两个人。”

“你和莱姆斯应该去，”纳威迅速道，“我不介意走回去，而且德拉科也许愿意陪我，”他抬头冲着德拉科微笑，“你提过蜂蜜公爵进了种新口味的巧克力。”

“但你喜欢骑摩托！”哈利反对道，“你就是喜欢。”

“我已经骑过了，在我们旅行的时候，而莱姆斯还没有。”

“莱姆斯不会介意的，你知道他又没有在追求刺激，小天狼星说他给摩托提过速了，想象一下该有多刺激！”

纳威的脸都青了，可是哈利没有发现，他很快地吃完了自己那份冰激凌。莱姆斯没参与讨论，他知道他们会为他做决定的，所以他继续看着窗外，一个熟悉的身影走了过去，长袍在身后翻腾。

西弗勒斯。西弗勒斯回来了。

他禁不住倒吸一口气，他听到纳威问，“莱姆斯，你没事吧？”

莱姆斯点头，“我……我出去透透气。”

他匆忙跑出去，扶在门框上喘个气，平缓一下突然加快的心跳。出乎他意料的是西弗勒斯往他这个方向扫了一眼，脸上出现惊讶和举棋不定，不过最后他还是走了过来。

“西弗勒斯，”莱姆斯舔了舔嘴唇，希望自己的声音没有发抖，“你好。”

“卢平。”西弗勒斯的眼睛盯在莱姆斯的脸上，表情无法捉摸，惊讶是自然的，是否还有一丝喜悦？

“你回英格兰来了。”莱姆斯说完就想踢自己一脚，这句话再傻没有了，他正站在这儿，英格兰。

“是的，”西弗勒斯好像也不知道该说些什么，“我今天刚到，”他必然看见了莱姆斯身后不远处的哈利和纳威，因为他的脸蒙上了一层阴影，“你和你的朋友们在一起。”

“是的，”莱姆斯尴尬地补充，“他们就要走了，去兜风……用小天狼星的摩托。”

“啊，”不自在的沉默弥漫开来，“我想布莱克的身体大概还好。”

“是啊，是的，他身体健康。”

“那你呢？那药……有用吗？”

“是的，非常非常感谢，那药的改良非常显著。”

西弗勒斯挑起眉毛，“我没做改良，只是正确地配制。”

“喔，”莱姆斯犹豫着不知道接下来该说什么，德拉科突然从他身边冒出来。

“你好了吗，莱姆斯？哈利和纳威一起走了，我向小天狼星保证我会照顾好你的，”接着他看到了西弗勒斯，他的脸迅速冷漠起来，“斯内普教授。”

“德拉科，”西弗勒斯僵硬地道，他看向莱姆斯，又看回德拉科，他的脸面无表情，“我该走了。”

莱姆斯还没来得及说点什么，西弗勒斯就消失在街角。

德拉科清了清喉咙，莱姆斯吓了跳，他意识到自己正凝视着西弗勒斯的背影。“准备好了？”德拉科问。莱姆斯点点头，然后德拉科挽起他的手，往回走去。

******

接下来的那个晚上，魔法部办了一场豪华的盛宴，为参与上一场对抗伏地魔的战争的勇士们颁奖。哈利也在受邀之列，他为人们颁奖，莱姆斯勉强同意作为家属出席。

开天辟地头一遭他发现他的忍让得到了回报，他们到了之后不久，西弗勒斯也以他一贯凌厉的作风走进了大厅，莱姆斯胸口一阵发紧，他鼓起勇气从墙边站到西弗勒斯面前。

“晚上好，西弗勒斯。”

西弗勒斯停下来，侧过头，“卢平，你好。”

“你来参加颁奖典礼的吗？”

西弗勒斯挑起眉毛，“不，我是来找个酒吧喝一杯的，我是不是走错地方了？”

莱姆斯笑了，一点也没为西弗勒斯挖苦的口气而感到不高兴，“我问了个蠢问题，是吗？”

“不像你平常的水准，卢平，你不是个傻瓜，”他看了眼卢平身后的小天狼星一伙人，他们正像雕像似地定定瞪着他，“不像你的伙伴们。”

莱姆斯用摇头略表反对，不过他为西弗勒斯的恭维而感动，西弗勒斯不是个乐于赞美别人的人。

“从恩斯纳那不幸的一天后，我就没什么见到你了，我还没告诉你我……我们有多感谢你的反应及时。”

莱姆斯有些吃惊，他微微一笑，“谢谢，但我没做什么。”

“没做什么，是啊，只是在我们大家都呆住了的时候保持冷静，我很感谢你，代表我自己，”他停顿了下，“让克里瓦特小姐代替你来护理查理也是很好的选择，尽管我想你大概没有想到会产生的后果。”

莱姆斯有些内疚，不过西弗勒斯看上去并不介意被佩内洛普取代在查理心中的位置，“是的，我希望他们能百年好合。”

“他们会的，”西弗勒斯道，“他们不同的人生观会带给他们很多乐趣，还有共同的兴趣，”他顿了顿，“他们也没有来自家庭的反对，没有人反对他们的结合。”他的目光滑过小天狼星和哈利，又回到了莱姆斯身上，对上了莱姆斯的眼睛。

“不过，”西弗勒斯深呼吸了下，“查理·韦斯莱是个和善的年轻人，但克里瓦特小姐……是一个非常聪明又年轻的女巫，突然就被查理吸引……”

他暂停了会儿，“她对珀西一往情深，珀西对她也是。人们是不会这么快就摆脱这种眷恋之情的，不管怎样，他们也不应当这样。”

莱姆斯的眼睛睁大了，试图领会西弗勒斯话里的含义。他舔了舔嘴唇，“你前一阵一直在四处旅行，不管怎样你并没有在埃及逗留很久。”

“是的，”西弗勒斯避开他的目光，“我有很多事情需要考虑。”

“我很想回去那儿，”莱姆斯道，“回到埃及。”

西弗勒斯惊讶地看着他，“我还以为……发生了那种事以后……”

莱姆斯微笑道，“意外让人痛苦，但当痛苦过去之后，人们只会记得那些愉快的回忆，”他脸红着看向别处，担心自己流露了太多感情，“我很少出门，每个地方都会让我兴奋，我想我有一天会回去那里。”

“是我的错，”西弗勒斯突然道，“要是我没怂恿他，查理不会那么一意孤行，”他久久地盯着莱姆斯，走近了一步，“莱姆斯，我从未……”

他们的谈话被魔法部部长打断了，他穿过他们走向人群，莱姆斯不由低声诅咒。魔法部部长自然要停下来和哈利聊上几句，德拉科趁机出现把莱姆斯拉回他们那边，莱姆斯回头的时候，西弗勒斯已经不见了，他失望地由德拉科陪着到了他们的位置上。

当颁奖结束后，莱姆斯又看见了西弗勒斯，他差点错过那个身影，德拉科正在他耳边说些什么，类似于莱姆斯是否明白了他的意思，他是不是要说得再明白点？莱姆斯匆忙摆脱了他，在大门处拦住了西弗勒斯。

“你要走了吗？”他问。

“是的。”西弗勒斯短促地回答。

“可这儿的点心很好吃……”

“我不在乎。”西弗勒斯打断道，试图绕过他。

莱姆斯绝望地想要留住西弗勒斯，问他方才想要和他说的是什么，就在他谈论完一往情深的话题之后，“我从未……”，莱姆斯有种感觉，要是他就这样让西弗勒斯走了，那他就永远别想知道了。

“太突然了，”他坚持道，“出什么事了吗？你不舒服吗？”

德拉科跟着莱姆斯出来了，西弗勒斯看了眼他，又看着莱姆斯，“什么事也没有，晚安。”

他绕过了莱姆斯，莱姆斯绝望地抓住西弗勒斯的袖口，拼命想着借口来挽留他，“但……但他们甜点还有巧克力呢，这难道不值得你留下来吗？”

“不，”西弗勒斯的口气和表情都冷硬起来，“这里没有什么值得我留下来。”他推开莱姆斯的手，走出门去，长袍在身后打着卷。

莱姆斯失魂落魄地看着他，他们之前的谈话似乎充满希望……究竟发生了什么？

德拉科扯了扯他的袖子，“莱姆斯，你的朋友们等着你一起吃甜点呢，你不来吗？”

迟疑了一会儿，莱姆斯还是跟着德拉科回到了大厅。

******

第二天韦斯莱家兴致勃勃的来到了镇上，为圣诞节和婚礼做准备。安多米达坚持邀请他们在格里莫广场住上几天，不要用飞路粉飞来飞去了，这对查理的康复有好处。莱姆斯也过去欢迎他们来伦敦，他很高兴再次见到他们。比尔和芙蓉也从埃及回来度假了，所以格里莫广场热闹非凡。比尔还有些关于挖掘工作的报告要跟古灵阁汇报，不过少了他，韦斯莱一家也足以将新装修的客厅填满。

他们正在为家族里的小家伙们包礼物的时候，比尔回来了，“看看我见到了谁，妈妈！”西弗勒斯犹豫地站在他身后，似乎不确定自己是否受欢迎。莱姆斯心中涌起一阵狂喜，但他很快就隐去笑容，专心为双胞胎包礼物。

“西弗勒斯！”莫丽喊道，冲过去拉他进来，“你到哪里去了？我们回来后你还没来看过我们呢！”

西弗勒斯任由她拉着他，“我不想贸然打扰，你们已经够忙了，有两个婚礼要筹划，还要照顾病人，不适宜招待客人。”

“谁也没把你当外人！”莫丽叫道，“你是自家人，西弗勒斯，你得来参加我们的圣诞聚餐，不然就得给我一个合理的理由。”

“放弃吧，”查理笑着抬头，他正在和佩内洛普看同一本书，“妈妈有一把大木勺，对于如何使用她熟谙此道。”

西弗勒斯笑了，随后对莫丽欠欠身，“恭敬不如从命。”

“我有个好消息，”比尔道，“古灵阁这次发现的宝藏会在大英博物馆展览，明天是开幕式，我设法给大家都搞到了票，包括你，莱姆斯。”

莱姆斯高兴地抬头，随后想了起来，“谢谢你，我很想去，但是……明天小天狼星有个派对要办，为了庆祝乔迁新居，我想他也会邀请你们的。”

“派对？”比尔吃惊地道，“你宁愿去派对也不去开幕式？”

莱姆斯耸耸肩，“要让我选的话，我当然选开幕式，但小天狼星指望我在他那儿。”

他听见了查理的低声咕哝，“指望莱姆斯当他的家养小精灵呢。”然后有人冲他嘘了声。莱姆斯觉得他的脸更红了，他从桌前站起，去找更多的纸来包礼物。

他没想到西弗勒斯也跟来了，他边撕着一卷华丽的纸，边好奇地抬头看。

“你在伦敦待了那么久也没学会去享受派对。”西弗勒斯喃喃道。

莱姆斯耸肩，“太吵了，喝太多，实质性的内容又太少……恐怕我永远学不会享受派对，我更喜欢安静的聚会和聊天，”他露出黯淡的笑容，“我不是小天狼星说的那种，为派对而生的人。”

出乎他意料，西弗勒斯对他微弱但温和的笑了一下，“不，你不是。”

笑容同样爬上了莱姆斯的脸庞，仿佛有个咒语将他们带回了过往的时光，他们刚刚陷入爱河的时候。

“莱姆斯，那不是纳威吗……和德拉科·马尔福在说话，就在街对面！”坐在窗边的罗恩突然大喊了起来。

莱姆斯和西弗勒斯的目光仍旧锁在一起，莱姆斯心不在焉地道，“不可能是德拉科，他两天前就回马尔福庄园去了。”

连接断了。随着西弗勒斯的凝视锋利起来，莱姆斯脸红着看向罗恩。

“我认识德拉科·马尔福，那就是他。”罗恩坚持道。莱姆斯挪到窗边，看向街上，就像罗恩说的，那是纳威和德拉科。他们似乎有什么急事，然后德拉科捏了捏纳威的手，隐蔽到了大楼的阴影之中，纳威从另一个方向离开了。

莱姆斯皱起眉头，想要弄明白这意味着什么。他回头看向西弗勒斯，发现他正和比尔严肃地聊着什么，他希望能再有个机会和西弗勒斯好好谈谈，但现在显然不是时候。他叹了口气，继续回到包礼物的任务上。


	10. 第十章

莱姆斯在丽痕书店闲晃的时候，仍思索着昨天和西弗勒斯的奇怪的谈话，一不小心差点撞到邓布利多，要不是邓布利多说的头一句话就让莱姆斯火大起来，他还是挺乐意见到老巫师的。

“我听说你和德拉科·马尔福的关系有所进展？”

莱姆斯皱着眉头在清仓甩卖区浏览着书籍，“我不知道你是从谁那里听来的，可是我和德拉科之间什么都没有，虽然我想他大概希望有点什么。”

“为什么不？你们很般配，德拉科英俊又年轻，英格兰不剩几个他这样的单身贵族了。”

“他父亲是食死徒，他投靠我们的原因从来就不清不楚的，我知道你乐于给人第二次机会，但是和他结婚是不是太过头了一点？我几乎就不了解他，我从未见他流露过任何真情实感，都是别人认为他怎么样，别人认为他怎么想，我所有的本能都在说……”

“本能？”邓布利多怀疑地看着他，“我亲爱的孩子，看看现实！你四十岁了，没有工作，没有资产。德拉科·马尔福很富有、英俊、年轻，你能拥有自己的房子，要是你喜欢，豪宅也行，这不比在别人家里做苦工还不被任何人感激来得要好么？”

“一座豪宅，可是没有爱？我宁愿去住臭水沟，和我爱的人！”

“卢平。”

莱姆斯震住了，他慢慢回头，看见西弗勒斯正站在没几步远的地方，面无表情地看着他和邓布利多。

“和你说句话，行吗？”

莱姆斯不知道为什么他一脸轻蔑，只得结结巴巴地道，“行……好。”

西弗勒斯冷漠地道，“我是受安多米达之托而来，要是有什么失礼的地方，望你能谅解……她听说你和马尔福先生要结婚了，然后她想到马尔福先生是布莱克先生最接近的男性继承人，格里莫广场本来应该是他的，她也知道你有多喜爱那个地方。所以，如果你愿意，她想把房子过继给你——作为结婚礼物。”

莱姆斯一贯能够很好的驾驭自己的情绪，毕竟，每月一天变成野兽的经历会使你在失控这件事上变得尤其谨慎，但今天他被推到了极限。他的眼中燃烧着怒火，大吼道，“你们都认为我那么想和德拉科·马尔福结婚吗？”他怒气冲冲地大步走出书店，摔上了门。

邓布利多和西弗勒斯都呆住了，他们从未见过好好先生卢平发那么大的脾气，邓布利多看向西弗勒斯。

“好吧，西弗勒斯，看来你还那么擅长让卢平忧郁起来。”

西弗勒斯磨着自己的牙，“你还是那么喜欢给莱姆斯施加压力，用你自己的想法去影响他，我很难说我有原谅过你。”

邓布利多从眼镜上方看着他，“我试图保护那些我在乎的人，你，还有莱姆斯。”

“把我们分开怎么看都不像是在保护我们，”西弗勒斯爆发了，“你让我们可能就这样孤独又痛苦地度过我们的余生！”

“至少你们都活下来了，”邓布利多安静地道，“莱姆斯那时健康状况十分不理想，我不认为如果让他按照自己的想法跟你一起走，现在还能活得好好的。”

西弗勒斯的眼睛眯了起来，“莱姆斯比你，比你们所有人想的都要强壮。”说完，西弗勒斯也走出了书店。

******

莱姆斯没有回家，他飞路去了格里莫广场，直接找到了安多米达，安多米达正在拾掇接待室，她惊讶地看着莱姆斯。

“莱姆斯！出什么事了？”

莱姆斯没法冲安多米达发火，安多米达太和蔼了，他跌坐到一张古旧摇晃的椅子里，把脸埋进手掌之中，“为什么，为什么每个人都认为我要和德拉科·马尔福结婚了？”

安多米达在莱姆斯身边另一张椅子里坐下，温和的将他的手从脸上拉开，“你不想和他结婚？”

“当然不！”莱姆斯断然否认。

安多米达闭上眼睛，呼了口气，“感谢梅林！”

莱姆斯愣住了，“我还以为你想我和他结婚呢！”

“不，我不想，但要是你下定了决心我想我反对也没什么用，”安多米达严肃地看着他，“这件事没怎么声张，不过我的侄子德拉科非常缺钱。”

莱姆斯没反应过来，“但是马尔福的家业……”

“都被他父亲挥霍光了，德拉科自己也得开销，还被魔法部征收走了大部分。不，德拉科就快失去马尔福家族的领地了，包括马尔福庄园，唯一能拯救他的事情就是成为布莱克家族财产的继承人。”

莱姆斯皱起眉头，“我不明白。”

“布莱克家族的产业是相当可观的，我怀疑小天狼星从没去认真想过他拥有多少钱，我们的某个祖先为了维护家产，确保家族的其他成员都不能动用一分钱，古灵阁那些狡猾的妖精也不能染指，唯有家族的首领——现任是小天狼星——有权分配，德拉科是下一个继承人，他的债主们倒是愿意等的，他们知道这些财产最终会是他的，除非……小天狼星结婚了，并且有了自己的继承人。”

“这不太可能。”莱姆斯道。

“直到最近前，还不太可能。”

莱姆斯迷惑道，“发生什么了？”然后他想通了，最近几个月来纳威对小天狼星日益递增的热情就是这么回事儿，“纳威！”

安多米达点头，“是的，德拉科听闻了流言，所以赶紧回伦敦来保住自己的位置。”

“可他为什么对我感兴趣？我不是布莱克家族的一员，我对财产没有继承权。”

“你和小天狼星很亲近，他恐怕是想借着和你结婚来监视小天狼星，或者是将纳威彻底赶走。”

莱姆斯摇摇头，“德拉科先对哈利有意思来着。”

“哈利也很亲近小天狼星，而且他年纪和德拉科般配……他当然会对他有意思，可是接着你来了……”

“他认为我肯定会迫不及待毫无怀疑地接受他。”莱姆斯苦涩地道。

安多米达将手盖在莱姆斯的手上，“你太妄自菲薄了，莱姆斯，德拉科选你是因为你有魅力，你聪明，你温文尔雅，外表英俊，尽管是有点苦哈哈的。”

莱姆斯绯红了脸扭向别处，他不习惯听到赞扬。走廊里突然传来一阵喧闹声，安多米达笑了。

“好像他们采购回来了，来吧，他们会让你高兴起来的。”

莱姆斯迟疑地和安多米达来到客厅，几个韦斯莱回来了，查理、佩内洛普和芙蓉不在。莱姆斯没什么心情，特别是当他看到西弗勒斯坐在书桌后面，所以他就去找比尔了，后者站在窗前，表情肃穆。

比尔回过头，看起来心情也不怎么样，他苦笑着扫过聚在桌边的人群，“他们太热衷于策划婚礼了，你避开他们很明智。”

“你似乎对婚礼提不起什么精神。”

比尔耸耸肩，“我为查理高兴，他是我们兄弟几个当中最优秀的一个，但我压根儿就不了解佩内洛普。她真的很爱珀西，你知道的，我不明白她怎么突然就嫁给别人了，珀西去世才一年。”

他给莱姆斯看了张照片，一张佩内洛普的照片，会动的那种。“她请求我给照片加框，作为给查理的礼物，但我做不到。西弗勒斯说他会帮我，他太贴心了，”他叹了口气，“可怜的珀西，要是他的话，他不会那么快就忘记她的，这不是他的本性。”

莱姆斯温和地笑了，“这和真爱无关，”他将手放在比尔的手臂上，“你用不着担心。”

比尔勉强扯出一个笑容，有点尴尬，莱姆斯想他是在害怕，他怕芙蓉也会同样快的忘记他。

“个人经验？”看到莱姆斯脸红了，比尔赶紧补了一句，“抱歉，莱姆斯，可是几个星期似乎并没长到足以订下终生的契约。”

“几个星期就能是一生了，”莱姆斯静静地道，“都是些往事了，而且一去不回。”

书桌边传来声惊呼，他们转头看见西弗勒斯含着自己的手指。

“你没事吧？”比尔关心地问。

“没事，”西弗勒斯简短地回答，“这该死的羽毛笔割到手了。”

“你快写完了吗？”

“还要几分钟。”他重新在羊皮纸上写了起来，笔锋更迅速。

莱姆斯重新回到和比尔的谈话中，“关于佩内洛普，你不觉得你对她太苛刻了么？她对珀西的哀思是真挚的，但是她还年轻。”

“你认为年轻就可以不忠？”

“我不会把这叫作‘不忠’，”莱姆斯纠正道，“年轻人爱起来一腔激情、忠心耿耿，他们的爱如同烈火一样燃烧，所以一旦他们的爱人离开了，他们会想念被爱的感觉，他们想要在他们还年轻的时候重新拥有这种感觉，”他虚弱地笑了下，“反之，像我们这种失去爱人时早已不年轻了的人，也许只是因为我们再没有其他机会去爱了。”

比尔笑着摇头，西弗勒斯打断了他想说的话，“信好了，比尔，我去寄还是你？”

“你做得够多了，我亲爱的朋友，”比尔走过去，“我来找猫头鹰，你打算去镇上吗？”看见西弗勒斯站起来穿上外套，比尔问，“你愿意和我一起去邮局吗？”

“没问题。”西弗勒斯和莫丽打了声招呼，和比尔一起走了。

不一会儿，他又回来了，有些喘，咕哝着把羽毛笔放回桌上。莱姆斯心情沉重，西弗勒斯再一次无视了他，而且好像再也不会和他讲话了。所以当西弗勒斯意有所指地盯着他，并将一封信放在桌上时，他很惊讶，西弗勒斯再一次离开了。

莱姆斯心跳加快了，那封信显然是给他的，他走到桌边，信封外面写着他的名字。莱姆斯腿有些发抖，他坐下，拆开了信。

莱姆斯：

如果这封信冒犯了你，请原谅我，但是听到你和比尔的谈话后，我必须和你说点什么，尽管我懦弱到不敢面对面告诉你。

你跟比尔说，你的爱都是往事了，一去不回，我想，我相信，我希望……你是在指我和你的关系。我一直担心，打我们分开后，我对你说了那些话后，你不会再想和我说话了，更不会继续爱我，信任我。我要说，我的心一直属于你，比三年前你伤透它前更为坚定。我从未爱过查理，也许听上去很残酷，可是他也没有真正爱过我。除了你我从未爱上过别人，我偏执、软弱、冷酷，但从未对你不忠。因为你我离开了埃及，因为你我回到了英格兰。

恳切等你回复。

你的，

西弗勒斯。

莱姆斯幸福得快要晕过去了，他想大笑，想大喊，但他什么都没做。他苍白的脸色和静滞的身影引起了赫敏的注意，他感觉到她的手放在他的肩膀上。

“你没事吧，莱姆斯？你脸色看起来很不好。”

莱姆斯红着脸看向别处，莫丽正关心地看着他，他很快将信塞进口袋，“我没事，真的，我只是有点晕。”

“下个星期六就是满月了，是吗？”她同情地道，“你应该躺下来休息休息。”

“你说的对。”他起身，婉拒了陪同，自己走出了房间。

他没走多远，到了大厅的时候，他听见了声响，回头看见西弗勒斯站在通向图书馆的走廊上。西弗勒斯所有的面具都已褪去，希望与绝望交杂出现在他的脸上。

莱姆斯不由自主地走向西弗勒斯，他的眼睛凝视着他的脸，西弗勒斯犹豫地向他伸出手，莱姆斯想也没想就握住了他的手。

西弗勒斯呻吟一声，将莱姆斯拉进图书馆，关上了门，莱姆斯投入他的怀抱，热情地回应着他的亲吻，喜悦流淌在他的血液里。

“我试着忘记你，”西弗勒斯亲吻着他的眼睛、他的鼻子、他的下巴、他的嘴，“我以为我忘记了，然后我在罗恩·韦斯莱的厨房里看见了你，我就明白了，我永远不可能忘记你，我还是那样深爱着你，爱并恨着。”

“原谅我，”莱姆斯气喘吁吁地道，“我太软弱……”

西弗勒斯摇头，“你得顾及你对我的爱，对布莱克的友谊，对阿不思的尊重，我不能为你宽厚的内心而责备你，我责怪他们，他们太自私，非要你离开我，”他苦笑道，“然后我就意识到了，我也和他们一样自私。”

“我也更了解我的内心了，”莱姆斯道，“或者说更相信自己的内心了。”

“那我呢？”西弗勒斯问，认真地看着他，“你信任我吗？”

“我的生命，我的心，我的灵魂全部都信任你，”莱姆斯果断地道，“不管你去哪里，我永远都和你在一起。”

西弗勒斯再次亲吻了他，图书馆外面的世界似乎消失了。

******

那天晚上的派对，莱姆斯四处闲晃，脸上挂着做梦似地笑容，全身都散发着愉悦的气息。有些客人也对他微笑，不过他都忽视了他们，他知道他们肯定误会了。

之前邓布利多把他拉到一边谈了谈，他倒是正确的解读了莱姆斯高兴的原因，他沉痛地道，“当你做了决定，莱姆斯，你就得承担起后果，没有退路可走。如果你没法承诺他整颗心，整个生命，那根本就不必开始，对你们两个都太残酷。”

莱姆斯笑着拍了拍邓布利多，“我十分肯定，不管我还是他，都毋庸置疑，我们会幸福快乐地过下去的。”

“我也觉得，”他敏捷地瞥了莱姆斯一眼，“你比我们所想的都要强壮，我想西弗勒斯是唯一清楚认识到这一点的人。还有，也许你不在乎，不过我还是要祝福你。”

“你的意见举足轻重，阿不思。”莱姆斯感到有人碰了碰他的肘部，他抬头，看见德拉科站在面前。

“莱姆斯，和你说句话，好吗？”

这情况不可避免，于是莱姆斯和他走到房间里某个僻静的角落。德拉科清了清喉咙，然后说，“你考虑过我提出的事了吗？”

莱姆斯挑起眉毛，“我没注意到你提过任何事，德拉科，虽然每个人都觉得你在追我，可我的脑子清醒得很。”

德拉科的笑容逝去些许，“我想我们能够幸福的。”

“你想的是你和布莱克家的财产会幸福的，你和我还能防止小天狼星去做傻事，”莱姆斯坦率地说，好笑地看着德拉科的脸色刷地白了，“我不是傻瓜，马尔福先生，不管别人是怎么看我的。”

门廊方向传来些动静，莱姆斯看见西弗勒斯走进了房间，比尔跟在他的身边。莱姆斯情不自禁地微笑起来，德拉科的眼神锋利起来。

“斯内普，”小天狼星咆哮着大步走向西弗勒斯，“你来这里干吗？你没有被邀请。”

“事实上，我被邀请了，”西弗勒斯的目光穿过房间，落在莱姆斯身上，然后他的注意力又回到小天狼星，“但我来是为了别的事情。”

他看着莱姆斯，莱姆斯慢慢从房间那头走来，“古灵阁同意雇用我们俩，在埃及的挖掘地，他们希望我们尽快赶过去，就圣诞节之后，你方便吗？”

在莱姆斯开口前，小天狼星就吼道，“莱姆斯干吗要跟你走，西弗勒斯？”

西弗勒斯的眼神得意洋洋，“因为莱姆斯接受我的求婚了。”

霎时房间里一片沉寂，小天狼星转向莱姆斯，惊恐地瞪着他，“莱姆斯……这不可能！你不可能还爱斯内普！”

“但我爱，”莱姆斯握住西弗勒斯的手，“我随时都可以出发，你把婚礼安排在出发前了，是吗？”

出乎在场所有人的意料，西弗勒斯笑了，一个少有的，真正地，发自内心的笑容，曾经只有莱姆斯见过，“你了解我的，魔法部在格里莫广场准备为我们证婚，安多米达和韦斯莱一家准备了豪华盛宴，缺的只有你了。”

莱姆斯也笑了起来，“我行李都收拾好了，我的包就放在走廊上，”他靠近西弗勒斯，喃喃，“是的，我了解你，就像你了解我。”

西弗勒斯捏紧了他的手，回身看向发愣的客人们，“你们都被邀请参加婚礼，”他看着小天狼星，“包括你，布莱克，但你要敢说声反对，我绝对让你一个月都开不了口。”

在他们两个掏出魔杖打一架前，莱姆斯决定还是快点离开为好，他对小天狼星道，“要是你不愿意参加我的婚礼，至少祝我幸福，小天狼星。”他和西弗勒斯牵着手，走出大伙儿的视线，生平第一次，莱姆斯·卢平的命运掌握在了自己手里。


	11. 终章

烈焰炙烤着沙漠，莱姆斯躲在凉篷下写着给邓布利多的信。校长上封信带来了各种新闻，有好消息也有坏消息。韦斯莱家的两场婚礼称心如意，两对新人都去度蜜月了。学校运转正常，不过他又需要一位新的黑魔法防御术课的教师了，他希望查理和佩内洛普能考虑一下这个职位。

小天狼星和哈利都没来莱姆斯的婚礼，不过有很多客人倒是从派对转移到了婚礼上。就在莱姆斯和西弗勒斯离开英格兰不久，纳威也离开了，他和德拉科·马尔福私奔了。哈利和小天狼星为此起了严重的争执，于是哈利也走了。哈利现在是查德利短炮队的找球手，罗恩对这支队寄予厚望。

想到小天狼星那空荡荡的房子，莱姆斯不由叹了口气，但他不后悔。他们都该去寻找自己的生活，包括小天狼星。他将信放到一边，有人在他脸颊上轻吻一下，提醒他并不是一个人在。

莱姆斯看着他的丈夫微笑，西弗勒斯肤色更深了些，莱姆斯也是，由于愉快的心情，黑眼圈也不见了，莱姆斯的手指游走在他的脸上，他的唇上，他能感觉到笑容扩大了。

“没什么进展，嗯？”

西弗勒斯点头，“嗯，妖精不太满意，不过他们要是被烤焦了会更不开心的，我们会等冷却下来再试试看。”

他靠近莱姆斯，在他唇上吻了下，“比尔和芙蓉回去吃午饭了，我们是不是学他们样？”

莱姆斯笑起来，“我是饿了。”西弗勒斯又亲了莱姆斯一下，将他从椅子上拉起来，手牵着手，心满意足地用幻影移形回到他们的家。

 

-完-


End file.
